Autumn's Promise
by inushikacho
Summary: A promise was told and she's back to fulfill it. What will Ryoma do when his past and present collide? Who will he choose in the end? RyoSaku RyoOC [may contain OOC]
1. Prologue

Autumn's Promise

By: **InuShikaCho**

Prologue:

Way back in America, a kid who has a dark blue-green hair was sitting under the tree, where autumn started to spread. He was no teenager, but a 10-year old boy who has a future of becoming a tennis player. His face was unpredictable, he was not yet a cocky person, but he felt like it right now. Someone was leaving and it was one of the things he doesn't like. He knew that he was still young but he had feelings for someone that time. Though he can't say that he's in love, he can tell that she's important.

A figure of a two-braided girl showed up in front of her with the same height with his. "I found you at last!" she greeted as Ryoma looked at him with teary eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked with a glimpse of madness.

"Eh, Ryoma, are you mad?" the girl continued with a worried tone of voice, "You don't act like Ryoma I know… Is there something bothering you?"

"Shouldn't you be at home preparing for your things?" Ryoma added as he looked away from the girl's eyes.

"My mother gave me a break and told me to see you for the last time" the girl answered back and sat beside him under the tree.

Ryoma didn't respond after that. The girl stared at Ryoma while he started to blush. "I would miss everything in here a lot…"

"Especially you Ryoma!" she added.

"Then, why do you have to leave?"

"Father said that he has an important business that he must finish in Japan… and we need to go with him since he's staying there for a few years"

"Why don't you tell them that you don't want to go?"

"I already told them about it, but they said I was already enrolled from a school for the next school year…" the girl, Meyrin, apologized, "Sorry…"

Peace started once again. Ryoma stopped himself from adding more insisting questions. Whatever he may say, nothing will happen. Her flight was already tomorrow and he can't make the time stop even just for the day. He wished to be with her longer, plan something about the future, and live with her forever. But everything will just end up with wishes and imaginations.

"So does that mean you won't be here for a long time…?" Ryoma said as he ended the conversation.

"I think so…" Meyrin answered and looked straight from the river near the tree, "B-But, I WILL COME BACK!"

Ryoma was glad to hear it, _she'll be back_, "You will?"

"Of course I will! Ryoma is so kind and special for me!" she repeated as she looked Ryoma with a smile.

"S-Special?" Ryoma murmured and blushed, "I will wait for you then!"

Meyrin took out her pinky and pulled out Ryoma's, "Promise?"

Ryoma smiled, "Yes, Promise!"

The dry leaves fell down from each tree as the wind blew them away. A promise started to grow and affections were starting to evolve. It may take a bit long, but nothing is impossible if you love a person.

"_The flight to Japan is about to leave, all passengers please proceed to the departure area…"_

"Let's go!" Meyrin's mother said as she tapped her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm coming mom!" Meyrin shouted back and looked at Ryoma immediately, "I must go"

"Take care of yourself…" Ryoma was about to cry, "Call me when you arrived there…"

"Don't worry, I will!" Meyrin smiled.

"Meyrin, hurry up!" her mother shouted again.

Meyrin moved closer to Ryoma and touched her lips on Ryoma's cheek, "I like you!"

Ryoma was stopped and flushed at the same time. "Bye Ryoma!" Meyrin grabbed her suitcase and followed her mother.

"_Meyrin… I'll wait for you…"_ Ryoma said as he stared Meyrin leaving him behind.

The loud noise of the clock had waked up the solemn sleep of the cocky prince in his bedroom. 3… 4… 5 more rings were heard and the prince started to get irritated. "You're too loud…" he demanded and reached his alarm clock to stop. His cat, Karupin, was also disturbed by the noise and jumped out of his bed. "Meow…" it said.

"Good Morning Karupin…" he watched his cat and looked at his clock, it was already 6. "I had a dream…" he recalled, "Meyrin…"

­­­­­­­­­

(A/N): a lot of OOC and OC, hehehe… just finished from the prologue and chapters will be posted soon. Hope it would be a successful start, reviews are welcome everyone!


	2. Surprise

Autumn's Promise

By: **InuShikaCho**

Disclaimer: I own Meyrin Hayashibara in the story and Masahiro Ritsuka in this chapter. But I do not own the anime, Prince of tennis.

**Chapter 1:** "Surprise"

"Ryoma! Breakfast is ready!" Nanako said from downstairs.

He wore his uniform and tears appeared from the side of his eyes as he started to yawn. He was still sleepy; you can see it clearly in his face. His cat followed him down the stairs and his mother greeted him a good morning. He walked, heading towards the dining room, and saw his father reading newspaper but honestly reading a magazine, about sexy girls, again.

"Good Morning!" Ryoma said and looked away with a snob. "Western food? Mom, I thought we're going to have Japanese food for breakfast!"

"Nanako cooked the breakfast…" his mother, Rinko, answered.

"Don't worry Ryoma-kun; Dinner will be your favorite food…" Nanako added with a smile.

She sat near Ryoma's seat feeling a big conscious inside. She stared at him while he was taking a bite from his bread. Immediately, Ryoma felt unease.

"Is there something wrong?" Ryoma asked as he paused from his next bite.

"I just wonder…" Nanako looked above and got puzzled, "It's been 2 years and I haven't heard Ryoma about his love life…"

Ryoma was lightly choked, "Why would you be thinking about that?"

"Some teenagers started their love life during high school days" Nanako explained.

"That arrogant kid will be having a girlfriend?!" Nanjirou suddenly butted in the conversation, "Give me a break!"

"Shut up you old man!" Ryoma shouted in annoyance, "I'm too busy for having a girlfriend!"

"But Ryoma-kun, why don't you try to focus in some things besides from tennis… it can change your life, you know" Nanako said in additional.

"It's just a waste of time… I would rather play tennis than to spend time with a girl…" Ryoma disagreed.

"If I know, you haven't recovered from what your childhood sweetheart had done to you!" Nanjirou butted in again.

"I said shut up, old man!" Ryoma shouted again.

"Eh, Ryoma had a childhood sweetheart?!" Nanako was stunned, until Rinko arrived in the dining room.

"Ittekimasu (I'm leaving)" Ryoma put down his bread, took his bag and left the house.

"He really hasn't recovered about it…" Rinko added as all of them watched him leave.

"Aunt, tell me about her!" Nanako begged.

He left the house because of displeasure and disturbance. He didn't want to recall everything again. The promise that they had made was broken, Meyrin didn't return to America anymore or maybe he was just too impatient. Both of them may be in Japan but the communication was also broken, Ryoma didn't hope that he'll be able to see her again. And he realized that there was already someone who was destined for him, and he knew it was Sakuno.

All of the things he said that morning were all lies. Honestly, he's having a secret relationship with Sakuno. It would be really out of character for him, but that was what he really felt. Everyone would be in a great dismay if they all found out that Ryoma has a girlfriend, that's why both of them agreed to let it stay as a secret, just for a while. They will tell everyone soon, soon when everyone is ready and especially the both of them.

But since it was a secret relationship, whenever everyone is around, they need to pretend that nothing happened between the both of them, normal actions to be exact. _No jealousy, no public display of affections, he'll act as a cocky type, she'll act as a clumsy type, both of them are not allowed to have private talks. "It's okay with me… if that's what you want, Ryoma-kun" _Sakuno said when they started this relationship, _"I'm sorry, Sakuno"_

He heaved a sigh as he walked towards the small crowd of students heading to the Seishun Gakuen. He immediately searched if Sakuno was there, but something interrupted him inside.

"_Why don't you tell them that you don't want to go?"_

"_I already told them about it, but they said I was already enrolled from a school for the next school year…"_

"Ryoma-sama!" the voice, which was always heard during the past tennis matches of the Seigaku regulars, was heard in the small crowd. He looked at her followed by a girl named Sakuno. The two girls stopped and greeted him a good morning. "Good Morning, Ryoma-kun!"

"Good morning…" he replied arrogantly.

"Sakuno, have you heard about the transferee student?" Tomoka said as the both of them joined Ryoma.

"Uhmm, yeah… She came from America… as far as I have heard…" Sakuno answered back and looked away.

"How about you Ryoma-sama, have you ever thought what the transferee student would be like?" Tomoka asked Ryoma with a wondering look.

"I don't care…" Ryoma answered with a snob.

"I won't let her fall for Ryoma-sama, now that Ryoma-sama is being more popular in school!!" Tomoka shouted without fear. She was very determined about what she said. As the president of the Ryoma Fans club, she would do everything for Ryoma Echizen.

"Tomo-chan…" Sakuno mumbled.

Each student entered the school ground as they greeted one of the faculties of the school and their friends. It was another class to attend and another tennis practice for him to attend. A new student was about to come and Sakuno was totally aware of what may happen. Somebody might take him away from her life, and it was one of the things she doesn't want to happen, just like Ryoma does.

"_Have you heard about the transferee student who just arrived from America?"_

"_Yeah, and I heard she's pretty"_

"_I know she can also play tennis!"_

"_REALLY?! Then, there will be another tennis player added in our all-girls tennis club?"_

"_She's so naïve yet too perfect!"_

"_Do you know what her name is?"_

"_She's a half-japanese…"_

"_That's very cool!"_

"_I want to meet her now!"_

Rumors were starting to spread all over school. At the same time, students were astonished as the new student entered the Seishun Gakuen. _"She's cool"_ a Female student with French-braided hair with dark-brown shades, reddish-brown eyes and a sexy-curve in her uniform. She was no ordinary girl, but a simple one. She's not an overconfident person, from the way she walked inside the hallways. Everyone judged that she's pleasant. Suddenly,

"Ah!" she fell down to the floor as she was accidentally bumped by the heartthrob tennis player inside the school, Ryoma Echizen.

"Sorry…" he apologized and helped her stood up, "I wasn't looking…"

"No, I was the one, sorry for the trouble" Ryoma caught her beauty, his heart pumped quickly and blushed, there was something behind the girl's look.

"Okay…" then Ryoma left the girl immediately.

"What a cocky person…" the girl mumbled as she stared Ryoma from behind and walked towards the teachers' area.

Class had started and the students walked back to their respective rooms. Sakuno, who was sitting right next to the window, stared the tennis courts which can be seen in her seat.She was looking for someone over the few tennis players who were entering the court. _Ryoma-kun_. As she stared deeply, a voice joined in her mind which was precisely to be her teacher.

"Ryuzaki-san!" the teacher shouted from his table

"Ah!" Sakuno stood up in surprise, "Y-Yes, sir!"

"Please pay attention to the class" the teacher added in demand

"S-Sorry, sir!" Sakuno apologized and sat back to her seat.

_Ha…Ryoma-kun!_ Tennis practice started in the all-boys' tennis club. The freshmen fixed the courts and prepared all the tennis balls. The captain hasn't arrived yet and so as the regulars. Sophomores and other tennis players entered the court and started to do the basic training and played a one game match. Everybody was busy and anyone can see the big determination in their eyes. As the freshman ran around the courts to pick up those tennis balls, the small gate opened as the regulars and the captain enter just in time.

"Good morning!" the tennis players greeted as they paused from what they were doing, "Ryoma-buchou!"

"_This really drives me nuts_" Ryoma demanded inside, "Ohayo-gozaimasu…" he greeted back with a cold voice and stopped right after everyone lined up after him.

"Since we're having our vacation soon, Oba-chan and I decided to have a tennis match 2 weeks before the said date. Everyone will be given a chance to fight the regulars, and also for us to see how much everyone improved in tennis this school year…" Ryoma explained, "_I hate speeches_…"

"We'll be having a meeting right after our tennis practice afternoon. We will discuss about the said celebration of the said reunion, so everyone must be present, is that understood?" Ryoma said with weakness, "_Now I know how Tezuka-buchou feels…_"

"Yes, Ryoma-buchou!" everyone responded

"Okay, you can now go back from your practice…" Ryoma ended, "_Mada Mada Da Nee…"_

Hours passed, the tennis club was starting their tennis match between the regular players. The heat of the sun stroke every player who was inside the court as referees shouted "Love-30!" "Game Won…" "Game Set…" and so on. Inside the school building, everyone was given a free time to have their own break. Some students went to the canteen and some went to the tennis court to watch the next match, "Ryoma, the Seigaku captain,'s match"

"Misa, hurry up! It's Ryoma-kun's match already!" a female student said as she dragged her friend to the tennis court.

"Don't push me so hard!" the girl, Misa, said.

"Hey, let's go watch ECHIZEN RYOMA'S tennis match!" another male student said as he pushed his friends towards the court.

"Echizen Ryoma?"

Students were watching around the tennis court. It was about time for Ryoma to start his game. It was about time for his match. A game between the said "NEW TENSAI" of the Seigaku Tennis Club, Masahiro Ritsuka

"One set match, Echizen versus Masahiro…" the referee declared, "Masahiro to serve"

15 love… 30 love… 30-15… 30-40… "Game won by Echizen, 1-0"

From the huge crowd, a girl watched the Seigaku captain attentively. Her eyes sparkled as she stared him even more. It was like the feeling of seeing someone again. _Ryoma Echizen… I found you at last!_ Her hands touched the barrier with a grip as her eyes showed tears. Her heart pumped with tension and excitement. Her heart wanted to shout his name as the referee declared, "Game and match by Echizen, 6-1!" At the same time, girls screamed in delight. And in those girls, Tomoka was one of them. The two players went out of the court, leaded by Ryoma. Everyone was surprised when the girl approached Ryoma with those watery eyes.

"Ryoma…" the girl murmured as she started to cry, "RYOMA!"

Everyone was stopped when that girl embraced Ryoma tightly

"Ah!" Ryoma was in shock, "Who are you?"

The girl removed her hands around Ryoma's waist and said, "Meyrin… Meyrin Hayashibara!"

"M-Me-Meyrin?" Ryoma's face was unexplainable. In that quick flash of the time, he didn't even expect that Meyrin would come.

"Isn't that the new student?" everyone whispered in the whole crowd. But for the other girl, Sakuno, everything was starting to get change. Right after seeing everything that happened with her eyes. She couldn't believe from this. _Who is she in Ryoma-kun's life?! Is she someone from the past?! Ryoma-kun… Don't tell me_…

End of Chapter

**A/N:** Hope you liked the first chapter… I received an error in that's why I updated late. Thanks for the reviews guys!


	3. Revelations

Autumn's Promise

By: **InuShikaCho**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Prince of Tennis nor Ryoma Echizen and Sakuno Ryuzaki, but I claim **Meyrin HAYASHIBARA and RITSUKA MASAHIRO** as my **OWN** character.

"Sorry for the late upload again… here's the second chapter, hope you'll like it!"

Chapter 2: **"Revelations"**

_It isn't a dream… She's here… She's right in front of me… Meyrin…_ Ryoma thought as he stared Meyrin who was looking at him deeply in the eye. Her dark aquatic eyes showed a reflection of excitement and affections. But for Ryoma, he didn't know what to feel; after all of the things she had done to him, leaving him behind without fulfilling her promise. Forgetting everything without looking back, that was what he really thought.

"Ryoma-kun… I've been looking for you…" Meyrin said as tears appeared again from the side of her eyes. Everyone stared at her, feeling unease, after seeing how she treated Ryoma sweetly. They even don't know how to react. Even Tomoka was there, but all she did was dropping her jaw in surprise. Sakuno saw everything but instead of watching, she walked out without any trace. It was like her time stopped; thinking that there was another rival in her life, which was Meyrin.

_Should I react already? I don't even know what to do?! Who is she in Ryoma's life! Ryoma-kun… Are you going to leave me?_ Thoughts were running through her head as she ran towards the classroom. Her heart was beating rapidly. She was having a mixed emotion of tension and pressure. She wanted to cry out but she stopped herself because others might have a hint that she's affected from the latest rumor in school. They might know that both of them were in a secret relationship.

"Tomoka, what's with the long face?" Sakuno asked, pretending that she doesn't know anything.

"No way…" Tomoka whispered repeatedly, "No way…"

"Tomo-chan, are you okay?" she tapped her best friend's shoulder as Tomoka sat on her own seat.

"Sakuno, did you already hear the biggest rumor in school?!" Tomoka grabbed Sakuno's arms tightly, "Tell me this is all a big joke!"

"Rumor?" Sakuno acted innocently, "What rumor?"

"The new student!" Tomoka shouted in despair, "She embraced Ryoma with those watery eyes in front of the huge crowd of students!"

"Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno acted again, "Really?"

"Didn't you see it?! It was just now! Everyone was in great shock!"

"I can see that clearly…" Sakuno smiled, "with your actions, I can tell that everybody was in great shock!"

"Sakuno, I'm not joking!" Tomoka demanded

"Me neither!" Sakuno smiled in ignorance.

A few minutes later, classes resumed after that break. Tennis players were asked to return to their respective rooms. The regulars directly went to the locker room and changed to their school uniforms. The new tensai, Ritsuka, walked together with Ryoma as they both exited the locker room. But both of them were surprised when they saw the braided girl standing beside from the door.

"I think she's waiting for you…" Ritsuka murmured in Ryoma's ear.

"Isn't she?" Ryoma added as they both stopped after reaching Meyrin's place.

"Ryoma-kun…" Meyrin greeted

"By the way, he's Ritsuka Masahiro, the vice captain of the Seigaku tennis club…" Ryoma responded

"Konnichiwa, I'm Meyrin Hayashibara. I'm just new here… I'm Ryoma's friend!" Meyrin replied with glee as she stretched her hand for a handshake

"Ah, Meyrin!" Ritsuka grabbed her hand, "Nice to meet you!"

"Meyrin what are you doing here? Isn't it time already?" Ryoma asked

"I'm waiting for you Ryoma-kun!" Meyrin said

"Ah, I better go ahead Ryoma… I'll see you in the room… Ja!" Ritsuka said as he fixed the tennis bag in his shoulder, "Nice to meet you again, Meyrin-chan!"

"Nice to meet you too, Ritsuka-kun!" she added as she waved her goodbye for Ritsuka, "Ryoma-kun, let's go?"

"Sure…" Ryoma answered back as they both left the place.

Ryoma felt like everyone was watching them as they passed every room in the building. An Ambiance of jealousy was around. But to be able to keep his cool, Ryoma ignored all of them. Meyrin also felt the same and she knew that Ryoma would be uncomfortable if she'll act as a close girl friend.

"Nee Ryoma-kun, which class are you in?" Meyrin questioned as she moved a few steps away from Ryoma, like a distance between them.

"Class 3-B" Ryoma answered noticing her movements.

"3-B?" Meyrin was stopped.

"Why?"

"Nothing…" Meyrin chuckled and continued her steps again.

"Ok…"

"Nee Ryoma-kun!" Meyrin called his name again, "Shouldn't you say sorry?!"

"Why should I?" Ryoma answered in a cold voice

"You accidentally bumped me this morning! And you didn't even apologize!" Meyrin demanded

"This morning?" Ryoma got puzzled, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Eh?! Are you forgetting things easily?!" Meyrin shouted

"It might be you…" Ryoma answered back with a whisper as he looked away from Meyrin's glare.

From what he had said, Meyrin was stopped from talking a lot. _He's right_. She told herself. For some reason, she started to blame herself from leaving Ryoma behind when both of them were still in America. If she only forced her father not to follow him in Japan, if she only returned to America immediately, Ryoma wouldn't forget her that easily. It was like a flash of light, like he hit his head on the wall, until he forgot pieces of memories in his mind. She blamed herself thoroughly. She blamed herself for all of the things that happened. She didn't give Ryoma a chance to speak out his own feelings and leaving him a kiss as she followed her mother down to the departure area. She didn't let Ryoma blame himself from what was happening. She threw everything inside of her. She doesn't want to cause any trouble. Yet, she wanted Ryoma back to her life. She wanted to tell him how much she spent her time searching for him from Japan to America and America to Japan.

"Ryoma-kun… I'm sorry…" Meyrin apologized as she lowered down her head.

"It's okay…" Ryoma answered back, "Past are past… Present is more important…"

He was shocked to see Meyrin entered the same room with him, even though it doesn't show. Meyrin's face showed dismay as she walked to her seat. Everyone was looking at the both of them as they entered the bad atmosphere. Ryoma noticed that they were in silence, and it got him irritated. Meyrin sat in her chair and took a book inside her bag. She looked at Ryoma and smiled at him, knowing that she would be her classmate and seatmate. _Her seat is right next to mine?!_ Ryoma panicked inside. He looked away and placed his bag beside his table and sat immediately. At the same time, their teacher arrived and started the lesson right away.

Few hours passed and it was already dismissal time. Ryoma was stuck in the classroom for he was assigned to be one of the cleaners that day. Meyrin on the other hand left the school immediately because of an important meeting with her family. Once he took the eraser, the others started to do their own share in cleaning. Some of them wiped the floor. Others fixed the shelf and those who left behind decided to arrange the chairs. When all of them were done, each one of them left the school which leaved Ryoma behind.

He was sitting in his classroom, unexpectedly, thinking what he should do after knowing that Meyrin already came back for him. As he stared the wide board before him, he was disturbed when somebody opened the door. He didn't think that somebody would still be there in that time.

"Ryoma-kun…" she said as she looked with sorrow in her hazel eyes, "Ryoma-kun…"

Without second thoughts, Ryoma looked immediately to the person, seeing Sakuno standing there for him, "Sakuno… it's you…"

"Somebody told me that you're still here… So… I…" Sakuno explained and walked closely to Ryoma's side.

"Gomen…(Sorry)" Ryoma murmured.

"What for?" Sakuno acted as if she didn't know.

"I know you've heard the rumors… about what happened during the tennis practice this morning…" Ryoma exclaimed as he lowered down his head, facing his wooden table.

"Ah, that one…" Sakuno smiled as she stopped beside Ryoma, "That's nothing! I understand the girl… If ever I would be her… I would have—" Sakuno was stopped. Her hearts pumped hardly as she felt Ryoma's tight embrace in her waist. She blushed. Her face was red and she couldn't stop her heart from beating that fast. She felt like it was something more for her. More than just an embrace, like his true affections for her

"I'm really sorry…" Ryoma said as he embraced Sakuno's waist more tightly.

As her own respond, she embraced him back and said, "I-It's okay…"

Dusk filled with Romance. Sakuno shivered down to her spine as she recalled everything that happened between the both of them that afternoon. She was lying in her bed as she screamed inside herself. She was still blushing and her heart was still uncontrollable. But all of her reminiscing hours were over when somebody knocked to her room door.

"Sakuno! Your aunt is here! Go down stairs and we'll be talking about something!" it was her mother, calling her for a special meeting with her aunt Asaya.

"Yes!" Sakuno responded and followed her mother downstairs.

In Ryoma's room, everything seems to be so dark. His lights were turned off and the only light was the reflection of the light post outside that reflected inside his room. He was dressed to his pajamas and he was about to take his sleep. He set his alarm clock as his cat, Karupin, jumped unto his bed. "Meow…" Karupin purred and found a spot where he would be comfortable.

"Karupin… not in my pillow!" Ryoma demanded as he took Karupin by the arm and stared at it, "What should I do, Karupin?"

"Meow…" Karupin responded with a puzzled face. Just then, Ryoma placed Karupin back to the bed and quickly looked at a small book in his desk. It was given to him by Sakuno that afternoon when they stayed the whole dusk together in the room. Nothing really happened, except the sweet embraced both of them shared. Sakuno told stories and shared one of her knew hobbies. Sakuno let him borrow a book for just one night and return it the next day. So, he decided to read poetries and turned on the study lamp in his table.

As he read lines of poetry, past started to recall in his mind. He immediately related on the poem. It was as if he was the persona. But as he read the name "Sakuno Ryuzaki" as the author, everything came back as it supposed to be. _Idiot! You already have someone! Past is past, present is more important! _He shouted inside. He closed the book and so as the study lamp, and afterwards he returned back to his bed and decided to sleep, leaving everything behind and starting a new day tomorrow.

"Good Morning Ryoma-kun, you woke up early!" Nanako said, as she saw Ryoma walked down the stairs, from the dining room. She also noticed that Ryoma was dressed, "Are you leaving?" Nanako added

"Yeah… I'm going to my friend's house…" Ryoma answered after taking a piece of bread on the table. He ran to the door and found his dad entered the house.

"Hey, are you leaving kiddo?" Nanjirou greeted as he started to give a different stare

"So what if I will?" Ryoma said and wore his shoes.

"Eh, I can see that you're having a date!" Nanjirou started to fill the atmosphere of annoyance as he walked closer to Ryoma and started to tease him, "You know kiddo—"

"Shut up old man!" Ryoma shouted, "Ittekimasu!"

"What the!" Nanjirou got insulted and watched Ryoma walking away.

_Start a new day_, he said to himself to inspire. But when Meyrin came to his head, his words of wisdom vanished easily. Meyrin would be really disappointed if she'll find out the secret relationship. _Damn! Why am I thinking these things?!_ He demanded in confusion, _I have Sakuno now! A past is a past! Meyrin would understand…_ he was stopped, _…wouldn't she?_

After a few minutes, he already arrived in the Ryuzaki Residence. The place was just like a townhouse. A cherry blossom was visible beside the house and a small American style hut near it. Because of Ryoma's tennis, he didn't even think about visiting Sakuno in her own house. It was his first time to go there. And in his first time, he didn't know what to do. He searched for a doorbell and when he found one, he pressed the button and heard the response inside the house. Above the doorbell was a kanji note telling that "It is the Ryuzaki Residence" He pressed the button again and heard the door opened.

"Who is it?" the familiar voice said as she walked closer to gate

"Anou… I'm here for Sakuno…" Ryoma answered as he looked at the girl.

"A friend?" she asked again opening the gate.

Ryoma's eyes got widened and started to become speechless, "Meyrin?"

As the girl looked at him, she felt the same, "Ryoma-kun!"

He was sitting in a comfortable sofa inside Sakuno's house. He was still holding the notebook and his grip started to tighten as seconds goes by. He was staring at the stairs before him and a picture frame of Sakuno's family in a side table. Sakuno's house was fully designed. Everything was organized, Ryoma told himself as he noticed some figurines, books and frames separated in each section of the shelf.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ryoma-kun" Meyrin interrupted, placing a glass of juice in the center table, "Sakuno isn't really at home right now. She's accompanying her parents in the train station. Her parents are going to Yokohama"

"I should have called before going here…" Ryoma said in disappointment, with a feeling of avoiding Meyrin for a while,

"Ah, I forgot to ask!" Meyrin panicked, "Anou, Ryoma-kun, do you need something for Sakuno?"

"Yeah, I'm going to return the book she lent me yesterday at school…" Ryoma answered, "But she's not here…"

"Do you want me to give it to her?" Meyrin asked

"N-No, she told me to give it directly to her… and she doesn't want to let others read it…" he refused, and when he looked at Meyrin, there was only one thing he want to find out, "Why are you here?"

"Ah" Meyrin smiled, "I volunteered myself to take care of the house while they are going to the airport!"

"That's not what I mean…" Ryoma added, "What are you doing here in this house?!"

"Ah…" Meyrin looked away as she sat from another sofa, "…Sakuno is my cousin… 3rd degree cousin…"

"COUSIN?" Ryoma demanded, "What?"

"My aunt married Sakuno's uncle…" Meyrin answered, "My aunt, who is taking care of me here in Japan, asked Sakuno's parents last night if I could stay here until I find another place for me to stay in. She chose here because Sakuno and I are entering the both school. She told me that it would be an advantage for me."

Ryoma's faced looked like miserable and from what Meyrin said, he was speechless again.

"Ryoma-kun…" Meyrin murmured, "Is there something going on between you and my cousin?"

It was a different question that Ryoma couldn't answer. He looked at the picture of Sakuno and answered with a lie, "N-No…"

"That's great!" Meyrin said in delight, "Because you know what, I've been searching for you, Ryoma-kun! I've been searching for you for so long!"

Ryoma didn't believe from what he said, "You've been… searching…"

"Yes!" Meyrin added, "It would be really a big disappointment for me if you already have a lover Ryoma-kun!"

"I see…" Ryoma answered

Meyrin told a lot of things from her childhood days, the day when she first arrived in Japan. How she met her new friends and her classmates. And from what Meyrin had said Sakuno was the only cousin who welcomed her warmly. That's why they were so close to one another. Both of them treated like best friends and almost like sisters. Because of what she had been saying, Ryoma couldn't take it any longer. He wanted to leave already. Though he wanted to see Sakuno again and for him to return the book Sakuno lent him.

"Anou, Meyrin…" Ryoma interrupted the discussion, "I think I need to go already…"

"That soon?" Meyrin wondered, "Aren't you going to wait for Sakuno?"

"I guess not, I really need to go…" Ryoma said again standing up and walking towards the door.

"I'll go with you outside!" Meyrin followed Ryoma

"I can go by myself, thanks" Ryoma avoided

"Uhmm… okay!" Meyrin understood, opening the gate for Ryoma. When he was about to step out of the residence, she called his name once again, "RYOMA-KUN!"

He didn't want to look back, but something forced him to, "Yes?"

"I'm glad to see you again… after a few years…" Meyrin said as she walked towards Ryoma and grabbed his hand and placed it near her, "…I'm back! I'm still me! Please don't avoid me…" Ryoma suddenly blushed, "…I still feel the same… I still like you…" Meyrin smiled.

"Ah…" Ryoma looked away, "S-Sure…" and then she let go. She watched him walking away from her, _but… I feel more than that…_ she said…

It was already night time and everyone was ready to go to sleep. The streets were starting to get clear. Sakuno went to her room right after finishing every task down stairs. She went to the bathroom and took a bath for her to feel relaxed. She drenched her body to the warm water in the tub. She stared the still water right before her. _Staring this makes me feel… discouraged… I'm starting to get confused from what is happening right now… There's something that makes my heart feel broken… _She lowered her body to the water as it covered half of her face. Her heart, right then, started to pump hardly that made her feel discomfort. _Why am I feeling this? Ryoma-kun…_

"Ah, Sakuno!" Sakuno was surprised seeing Meyrin sitting in her bed

"Meyrin, what are you doing in my room?" Sakuno asked as she opened her closet.

"I just want to see you before I go to sleep…" Meyrin said and smiled

"I see…" Sakuno answered back and sat beside Meyrin in the bed, "Starting today, both of us will be left in this house"

"Yeah!" Meyrin smiled again, "I remember, someone came looking for you this morning while you were in the train station…"

"Someone?" Sakuno asked again as she started to wonder, "Who was it?"

"Ryoma-kun!" Meyrin answered with glee.

"Ryoma-kun?!" she was shocked to hear his name coming from Meyrin, "W-What happened?! Why was he here?!"

"Uhmm… he said he was about to return something you lent him yesterday…"

"THE BOOK!" Sakuno shouted, "I forgot!"

"He said he'll just return it next week…" Meyrin added

"I see…" Sakuno said as a relief.

But when she repeated everything Meyrin said, she was stopped and broke. _Meyrin was left at home this morning… meaning, when Ryoma came, they were together the whole morning, chatting. It can't be… I'm broken!_

"Meyrin…" Sakuno looked at Meyrin deeply, "The rumors in school… do you know about it?"

"Yeah…" Meyrin frowned, "I didn't even think that it will happen… I was too carried away when I saw Ryoma that day…"

"Ryoma is popular in school…" Sakuno said, "Everyone likes him…"

"I can see it clearly…" Meyrin murmured, "But it won't stop me!"

"Stop?" Sakuno recalled something from the past, _Don't tell me… _"Meyrin…"

"Yes?"

"The boy you're talking about when we were little… is it… Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno questioned with her eyes showing anxiety.

"Ryoma-kun…" Meyrin started, "…he's the boy I left a promise with when we were both in America… he's the boy I'm telling you whom I really like!"

_That night end with revelations… I didn't think that this world is really small for all of us. My cousin told me a lot of things when we were little. She told me about the boy whom she really LOVE. That was the past, but I'm not sure if everything still stayed the same. If ever, how can I face the truth? I love Ryoma-kun so much, I'm afraid of losing him this time. Now that my world revolves only for him… now that I'm deeply in love with him… What should I do? I don't want to be selfish… Ryoma…_ The atmosphere inside her room was filled with anguish and sorrow as tears flowed down her eyes, her heart hardly pumped again. It was the time for her to cry again herself to sleep. _Help me…_ Sakuno mumbled.

End of chapter

* * *

**A/N: **That was a long chapter… hahah! First of all, thanks for reading it and keeping in touch with the story. I'll be posting the next chapter soon…! Reviews are welcome!

**EloquentlyAngry: **Thanks for the review you gave. Sorry if I can't return your 5 minutes back. Actually, I really don't mind if you didn't read my story, besides I didn't force everyone to read it. I'm just sharing my imagination that I came up with. And the **sue** thing, I wouldn't be claiming Meyrin if I ever took her from the Gundam Seed Destiny series and to tell you the truth, this world is too small for us to have same names and a big coincidence to have the same first name and surname, nee? And honestly, I didn't take Meyrin HAWKE, it just so happens that Meyrin was the first name that popped out of my head. But from what you have said, you have just given me a reason to make this story more fulfilling to accomplish! (smiles) Thanks again!


	4. Misjudgment

Autumn's Promise

By: **InuShikaCho**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the entire prince of tennis… the manga, the movies, the characters and the plot…

"Here is the 3rd Chapter… hope you'll like it!"

* * *

Chapter 3: **Misjudgment**

A week had passed and a lot had changed. The rumor was starting to spread all over school and other students were already thinking pessimistically. Changes were evolved from the atmosphere to the students itself. Whenever the new student walks to the hallway, students were whispering, looking at her. That made her irritated but in the end she ignored all of them. They just don't know what the real idea is and why she did that. She thought that if they would be on her shoes, they would do the same thing and feel the same way. Honestly, Meyrin did her best to return immediately back to America when she first came to Japan. But all of his insistence didn't surpass her parents' decision, they didn't agree.

Besides from the rumor, Sakuno and Ryoma's relationship were still ongoing. After classes, they always meet at the rooftop where Ryoma would always stay during lunch hour. Sakuno didn't want to talk about Meyrin because she would feel like Meyrin was always on topic. She won't have a chance to talk about herself. Likewise, she'll be left alone. And also, she doesn't want to cause a fight with Ryoma. She's scared to end up the relationship, because for her, it's the only treasure she has.

In Ryoma's case, it was complicated. He knew how much Sakuno loves him. He knew how much she's affected in the rumors though it doesn't show in her eyes every time they meet. For Meyrin, now that she told Ryoma how much she's delighted to see him again, he became more confused. Torn between two lovers, he can say that. But Ryoma doesn't want that feeling, being torn. More likely, he wanted to give his time for only one person. Between those two, he wanted to choose only one. The only person who made him changed and the only person who makes him happy every time they meet. And from what conclusion he arrived that night, he found his answer.

It was Friday afternoon, the current Seigaku regulars and so as the other players had the last meeting about the reunion which will be held the next day. Everything was already prepared. The reunion will be held in a beach house and everyone agreed in this issue. The food, the accommodation and all; everything was all clear. The reunion was ready to hold.

"Ryoma-kun, are your things already fixed up?" Nanako asked Friday night as she entered Ryoma's room.

"Yeah, I just finished packing up…" Ryoma answered back, closing his bag, "It's just an overnight…"

"But you still need to prepare…" Nanako added walking closer to Ryoma

"Sure…"

---

Everyone rode the bus as they all sat on their seats. After a few minutes, the bus left the school and drove towards their destination. Some of them were half asleep, some were eating snacks and some were laughing every end of conversation. The bus was filled with noise. But the cocky prince ignored all of them. He was staring outside the window, getting excited to see his senpais once again. But his thoughts for the reunion were interrupted when his seatmate tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Ryoma, are you alright?" Ritsuka said as he smiled over him

"Uh yeah" Ryoma answered, "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing…" Ritsuka looked away, "Want something to eat?"

"N-No… I'm still full" Ryoma chuckled

"We have an hour trip… right?" Ritsuka asked

"Uh… yeah…" Ryoma answered again

"I can't wait to see the former regular members…" Ritsuka ended.

Like what Ritsuka said, an hour after the road trip they arrived at the meeting place, the beach house they rented. The beach house was huge and everything was organized. Right after their bus, Ryoma noticed a car and another bus parking before them. _Is it them already?!_ Ryoma thought, watching the door opening and people leaving the bus. But as he stared them, he was frustrated to see no one from the Seigaku regulars.

"OCHIBI!" Ryoma heard behind him. He was surprised to see Eiji running to him with open arms, "Ochibi!!"

"Kikumaru-senpai!" Ryoma said with glee, "Momo-senpai!" he added seeing Momoshiro behind Eiji

Eiji embraced Ryoma tightly, "I really missed you Ochibi… It's been a long time!"

"Ah… yes" Ryoma answered, "Anou… senpai, it hurts?"

"Ha!" Eiji freed Ryoma from his tight embrace, "Sorry!"

"It's okay Kikumaru-senpai…" Ryoma accepted, "Nice to see you again, Momo-senpai!"

"Of course!" Momoshiro smiled

"Eiji, Momo, Echizen! Let's go in!" another regular shouted at them. When Ryoma looked at him, he saw that it was Kawamura waving at them. "Hoi Hoi!" Eiji answered back at Kawamura as he placed his arms over Ryoma's shoulder. For Ryoma, that reunion was really great. Seeing his senpais was happier. But as he saw the group, he noticed that there was one missing, Tezuka.

"Fuji-senpai…" Ryoma approached Fuji who was drinking a glass of punch inside the beach house,

"Ah Echizen! It's nice to see you!" Fuji answered

"Where's Tezuka-buchou?" Ryoma questioned

"Ah, Tezuka…" Fuji made his sadistic smile, "He said he'll be coming late. He's helping his father in their business… He found his job already…"

"I see…" Ryoma looked away

"Don't worry. He said he'll do his best to come early… it just so happens that there was a lot of work in his office…" Fuji added

"Thanks senpai! I'll see you around!" Ryoma left

Everyone was glad to see each other again. It was been a long time since the last they saw each other. Maybe it was graduation or other events. All of them were entering the university already so they were all busy. But to hear that they will have a reunion was more important.

Just as always, Momoshiro and Ryoma put a prank again with Kaidoh ending up with laughs inside the beach house. The former and present regulars met themselves. Fuji was glad to hear that he was having a successor in his position as "Seigaku's Tensai." Inui announced a new vegetable juice he created night before that reunion and directly, everyone refused. And as the dusk came, Ryoma smiled feeling delighted to see them again.

"Ryoma-kun" a girl approached Ryoma who was standing in the veranda of the beach house. Of course, the reunion was not just for the tennis players. Some of the Seigaku friends were invited. Even some of the students from other school were invited. When Ryoma looked back, he saw Meyrin standing behind him.

"M-Meyrin…" Ryoma said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I received an invitation this week… It was weird, but I did…" Meyrin answered back looking away from him

"Ritsuka might have given you the invitation…" Ryoma added, "Is there something wrong?"

"I want to say something…" Meyrin walked closely to Ryoma

"About what?"

"Nyah!" somebody interfered, "Echizen!"

"Ah Kikumaru-senpai, Momo-senpai…" Ryoma said seeing both of them entered the veranda.

"Ah…" Momoshiro said, "I think we interrupted something…"

"I think so!" Eiji grinned

"I-It's okay!" Meyrin stopped the both, "I'm going ahead… Bye!" then she ran away.

Ryoma returned his view back from where he was looking. Eiji and so as Momoshiro giggled and walked beside Ryoma. He didn't mind the two laughing beside him. He just focused his sight from a girl who was running in the seashore

"Sorry to interrupt you two, Ochibi!" Eiji started stopping himself from laughing

"You don't need to apologize" Ryoma said ignoring the two

"Don't tell me she's courting you!" Momoshiro joked as he walked a step away from Ryoma, "That's—"

"That's a big lie…" Ryoma answered with a snob, "She's not courting me… and I don't!"

"Really?" Eiji asked noticing that Ryoma was looking at someone beneath them, "That's good news!"

"Then who was that girl?" Momoshiro asked following Ryoma's sight.

"A friend of mine…" Ryoma answered, "A childhood friend…"

"Eh?! REALLY?!" Eiji shouted in surprise, "That's great!"

"Is she nice?" Momoshiro questioned, "She's cute you know!"

"Momo, don't tell me you're getting Ryoma's girl!" Eiji said as a joke

"She's not my girl!" Ryoma demanded, "Stop it…"

"It was just a joke! Don't get mad!" Momoshiro said and tapped Ryoma's shoulder. Eiji smiled and saw the same girl beneath them walking already

"Ha, isn't that Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter?!" Eiji said in surprise pointing Sakuno, "Hoi Hoi, miss!" Eiji shouted waving at the girl.

Sakuno searched and saw Eiji waving at her from above. As a respond, Sakuno waved back and when she noticed Ryoma beside Eiji, she blushed and smiled. And suddenly, someone called her name, "Sakuno!" another girl shouted, "Coming" Sakuno said and ran towards her best friend, Tomoka.

"Sakuno changed a lot!" Momoshiro complimented as the three of them watched her running towards a small group.

"Kawaii!" Eiji said, "She's prettier than before!"

"Yeah!" Momoshiro agreed.

"I'm going back inside… see you later…" Ryoma left with a wave.

When the sun was about to set, everyone in the beach house went to the veranda and watched it. At the same time, the atmosphere of the whole place started to get colder as stars appeared one by one with full moon. And when the night came, the real party started. Loud music was played and some of them danced in the floor. Because of their enjoyment, they didn't notice the arrival of the most important guest of the day, Tezuka.

Too see him again was one of Ryoma's wish. He was the first one to see him entering the beach house. And with courage, Ryoma welcomed him. The former regulars missed their captain and his demands of running laps around the court. Tezuka received a warm welcome from everyone and it caused his stress to disappear. The party heated up when games were started. Momoshiro and Eiji were the first one to participate in every game. Sometimes, Kaidoh and Momoshiro end up with fighting again that always made others laugh. One of the game's rule was when somebody loses they don't have any choice but to drink a glass of Inui's special vegetable juice.

The door to the veranda was open and there was Ryoma staying the whole day. He was sitting in a wooden chair while staring the sea outside. He doesn't know why but he felt like to be alone that night, but his solemnity of the night was distracted when she came again.

"Did I disturb you?" Meyrin asked as she looked at Ryoma who was looking so far away.

"Not at all…" Ryoma answered and looked at her with cold stare. Meyrin noticed it and it made her blush.

"LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A COUPLE!" the host of the night, Eiji, declared inside. When Ryoma heard it, he had a bad feeling and when he looked at everyone inside they were all looking back at him… or should I say, THEM.

"Kikumaru-senpai!" Ryoma stood up from his seat in surprise and all of a sudden, the music turned to slow. The former regulars were screaming in glee and asked for a dance for the both of them. Meyrin, on the other hand, didn't know what was happening.

"What's happening?" Meyrin questioned, looking repeatedly from Ryoma to everyone inside and when Ryoma looked at her, she finally knew what was happening that caused her to flush entirely. "W-Wait!"

"Please stop this!" Ryoma demanded as he also started to blush himself

"Don't be so naïve, Echizen!" Momoshiro forcedly said to Ryoma as he grabbed Meyrin and Ryoma's hand, "It's just a dance!"

"It's so nice to see Ryoma having a sweet dance with a new student, right Tezuka?" Fuji smiled watching Ryoma and Meyrin dragged by Momoshiro

"Yes, but he must not let his guard down in some time…" Tezuka continued

"Yahoo!" Eiji shouted with joy. Then, the so-called couple for the night started to dance.

It was against his will, but he can't do anything. Once he refused, everyone would have a suspicion. And once they had a suspicion, everything would become worse. Ryoma looked at Meyrin who was blushing and avoiding herself from looking at him. By that time, Ryoma recalled the childhood past, the promise during the autumn season and the kiss he received from her before she left to Japan. There was nothing in his mind but his past when he was in America. All of those were running through his head as if it was flashes of pieces of every memory he had in his mind and a voice which was repeating inside his head saying _I would miss everything here a lot, especially you Ryoma. I Like You! I still feel the same… I still like you!_ Only Meyrin was running in his head as he danced with her that night. But when he looked from the crowd, and saw a girl staring at him with crying eyes, he stopped from his dance and remembered Sakuno. His eyes were in full surprise as he watched him walked away. He wanted to follow her, but Meyrin grabbed his hand. _Sakuno…_ Ryoma thought.

The dancing thing was done. Some of them were having another funny games and Ryoma was sitting back in his seat in the veranda again. His face was showing big disappointment and frustration. He was totally worried for Sakuno. After that dance, he was looking for Sakuno afterwards, but every person he asked answered him no. "Echizen…" Tezuka came holding two glass of punch in his hands

"Ah, senpai, what are you doing here?" Ryoma asked as Tezuka offered the other glass to him

"I've been seeing you sitting here since I came..." Tezuka said after Ryoma took the glass, "It looks like you're having a problem..."

"N-No! I don't!" Ryoma insisted and looked away from Tezuka's stare

"I see..." Tezuka responded, "It would be better if you'll join them inside... Whenever I see you here, I feel like you're an outcast..."

"I'm sorry, buchou!" Ryoma apologized and stood up from his seat

Ryoma went inside together with Tezuka. At the same time, Momoshiro came and suddenly cuddled Ryoma in his shoulder. "Let's party!" Momoshiro shouted and everyone started to dance confidently. The loud music had mixed the fun as every one of them laughs. When Ryoma looked at them, he never thought of being outcast. That night was not his night. But his face showed loss, something was missing or maybe it was someone. He looked at the banquet table and saw that girl. When he looked at her from behind his heart started to beat infinitely with a feeling of tension. His body moved on its own, he was already walking towards that girl. And when he tapped her shoulder, she looked at him.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said approaching her lover from the veranda door.

"I-It's you…" Ryoma answered taking away his hand from Meyrin's shoulder. He started to get nervous hoping that Sakuno didn't see what happened. _My body moved on its own! I didn't order it to do that! I even didn't know that she was Meyrin!_

"Have you seen Tomoka around?" Sakuno added with her face not showing any expressions, "I've been looking for her…"

"N-No… I didn't" Ryoma answered again. _She's not reacting. It means she didn't see anything… Thank God…_

"What's wrong?" Meyrin joined the conversation after taking a punch in the bowl, "Is there any problem?"

"Meyrin, it's you!" Sakuno was surprised, "Tomoka, I'm looking for Tomoka…"

"Echizen!" Ryoma's brow twitched after hearing that familiar voice. He knew who it is and he also knew that he will cause trouble, "Yaho!"

"Kikumaru-senpai, momo-senpai!" Sakuno greeted as she looked at them with a smile

"Ah Sakuno-chan" Eiji said waving at Sakuno back, "Meyrin-chan you're also here!"

"What now?" Ryoma demanded looking to them with a glare

"Echizen, don't be so rude!" Momoshiro said

"I know you'll make fun of me again!" Ryoma added

"Don't worry! Kikumaru-senpai and I are already tired of all the shenanigans, right senpai?" Momoshiro said as he looked at Eiji

"Hai!"

Ryoma heaved a sigh and calmed down. He looked at Sakuno, secretly. He watched every movement of hers. And when Ryoma looked into his eyes, he was surprised to see tears. _What happened?!_ Ryoma moved a little closer to her but Meyrin called his name. He was stopped.

"Ryoma-kun…"

"Why?" Ryoma answered with a face showing dismay

"Have you eaten your dinner already?" Meyrin smiled. Ryoma glanced at Sakuno feeling jealous

"N-No… I haven't…" Ryoma answered again and looked away from the both of them.

"That's bad! You'll get sick if you don't eat dinner already… it's almost past 8…" Meyrin said worriedly

"It's okay…" Ryoma ignored, "I can handle it…"

"Mou ochibi, that's not how to treat a sweet girl like Meyrin-chan" Eiji butted in with a finger waving saying no.

"You should know how to treat right, you really should!" Momoshiro added

"Look at Meyrin, she's pretty and nice!" Eiji complimented looking at Meyrin, "Not just that, I can see that she's smart and confident girl!"

"I heard you're good at tennis!" Momoshiro said to Meyrin who was looking a bit surprised

"Ah, I can play well… but I'm not a pro…" Meyrin answered

"Sugoi! Do you know that ochibi plays tennis too?" Eiji asked with sparkling eyes

"Uhmm… yes, I've seen him playing a match with Ritsuka-kun at school!" Meyrin smiled again

"You know what, Echizen?" Momoshiro tapped Ryoma's shoulder.

Ryoma looked at him, "What?"

Eiji grinned and had a chorus with Momoshiro, "You two are a great couple!"

Ryoma and Meyrin's eyes were surprised. Meyrin was speechless and so as Ryoma. But from what the two senpai said, it was more painful for Sakuno who was just standing beside Ryoma, hearing all of the compliments and chorus. Her body quivered and her body became numb. Her head was blanked and when the words kept on repeating in her head, she wanted to burst out tears.

"Anou…" Sakuno interrupted with her weak voice

"S-Sakuno!" Ryoma looked immediately. She looked at the 4 of them, and then she smiled.

"I'll go ahead! I'll continue myself from searching Tomoka!" she pretended, but Ryoma knew it.

"Ah, wait!" Ryoma wanted to stop her but she already left. Meyrin noticed their expressions and she's not happy with it. _There's something going on_, Meyrin thought.

The party ended around 12 midnight. The beach house had its own rooms and there everyone slept in group. When all of them were already packing up, Ryoma tried to look for Sakuno but he can't find him anywhere. _Where is she?! _Ryoma hit the wall with his fist. At the same time, his senpais came and told him to go to sleep and then he followed. He lie himself on the prepared futons in the floor. 30 minutes had passed, yet Ryoma couldn't sleep. It was not because of his other senpais' loud snores, but because of Sakuno. _I'm worried…_ He opened his eyes and heard foot steps outside the room. _Someone is still awake?_ He went to the door and opened it quietly. He peeked and saw somebody walking down the stairs. _Could it be?_

The moon's light stroke his face as he stepped the cold seashore. Sands entered his sandals into his feet as he walked towards the sea. He secretly followed the girl he saw from the beach house. He had a thought of who she really is and it was his opportunity to make things better for him and for the both of them. Cold wind blew as it passed to his slim body. He was walking towards her. But as he tried not to disturb her, Ryoma heard a whimper from the girl sitting next to the sea

"Why are you still awake?" Ryoma couldn't help himself but to support his girlfriend. He sat there besides her staring the silent sea under the wide sky full of stars. He looked at Sakuno as he saw tears streaming down from her eyes. _She's upset… this is my fault!_

"Ry-Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno answered in surprise rubbing and stopping the tears in her eyes, "Anou… I couldn't get myself to sleep…"

"I see…" Ryoma responded and saw a pebble right next to him. He picked it up and played with it in his hand.

Sakuno covered her face as she curved herself to her knees, "How about you, why are you here?"

"Same…" Ryoma answered back closing his hands with a hard grip. And at last, Sakuno stopped herself from crying but tension filled her inside, "Sorry"

Sakuno was in shock, "Why?"

"I can't do anything to make them stop…" Ryoma added, "I tried to avoid her… but something kept on connecting us… I can't control myself…"

"Me either" Sakuno continued as she stared the sea seriously, "Whenever I see you… with her… I feel like I've become so left behind… but I keep on telling myself that it's all accidents… and nobody knows that you already have me… Yet, when I recall all of those things… I just—" Sakuno burst out in tears as she whimpered loudly than before. Ryoma felt unease and guilty. His conscience had fallen apart. He kneeled down and embraced Sakuno tightly just like before. His face showed hopelessness and blamed himself. In his arms, Sakuno hold him back with tears.

And after a while, everything was back to normal. It was already past 1 and the two lovers didn't notice the time. She was leaning in his shoulders while his hands were wrapped around her. Both of them wished that night will not end so soon. Sakuno's eyes were closed as she listened to the sound of the sea waves.

"I envy her…" Sakuno opened her eyes slowly as she said those things.

"Envy who?" Ryoma questioned after Sakuno withdraw herself from the embrace.

"Meyrin…" she spoke out with a face of jealousy, "When we were kids… she told me everything about the boy she left a promise in America… she told me how special he was to her… she even told me that she kissed him goodbye…"

From what Sakuno had said, Ryoma couldn't spoke a word, "I waited for her arrival… for almost a year… I kept on waiting… but it ended up with forgetting her… I think that was the time when I started to become colder to others…"

Silence…

"But why do you envy her?" Ryoma looked at Sakuno; surprisingly he saw her already crying.

"Because…" Sakuno gasped air hardly, "She can show her affections to everyone without feeling awkward…"

"That's—"

"And… from the very first place… she's the first one to own you—" Sakuno's eyes widened. She felt his sweet lips touched to hers yet her tears kept on streaming down.

"But you own me now…" Ryoma whispered in Sakuno's ear, "I love you…" then Ryoma kissed her again and Sakuno respond.

_Thank you, Ryoma-kun. Thank you for this night… _Sakuno thought. 

End of Chapter

* * *

**(A/N):** As far as I can remember, the seashore part was also present in one of my RyoSaku fics… but then, it's not the same… nyahaha! Well, Reviews are welcome! Hope you liked this chapter… Chapter 4 will be more dramatic, I think? I already created my chapter-by-chapter discussions and the ending itself, so that when I'm lost… I have my guide… My ending is not yet finalized… I'm still thinking if it will end up with an OC or with Sakuno… Just help me there out! Tell me who do you want Ryoma end with! Thanks for reading it and for liking/loving my fic! 


	5. Confessions of a broken heart

**Autumn's Promise**

**By:** InuShikaCho

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of tennis… but I claim Meyrin Hayashibara as my own character! (Grins)

"Thanks for reading this story and giving me reviews in the end. I really, really appreciate it! Arigato! And for me to pay back your kindness here is the 4th Chapter of Autumn's Promise! Have fun reading!"

* * *

Chapter 4: **"Confessions of a broken heart"**

She grabbed the cold silver knob as she entered the room. She took her bag out of her shoulders and threw it hardly in her bedside. She closed the door slowly and leaned in the back of it, then, she cried. Cold teardrops flowed down her eyes, grabbing her knees to her body. _All of them fooled me_, she started to mumble words silently. She and Sakuno just got home from the reunion. She could still remember everything and whenever she recalls it, pain fills her body and she couldn't stop herself from crying. _I never knew that both of them will lie to me… They really want to see me in pain… but why?_

She stood up from her place and walked towards her bed. Pulled out her pillow and covered it in her face as she cried hardly but silently. _Ryoma-kun…_ The room was filled with darkness and the only light that could be seen was the light which passed from the door's corners. She tried to keep herself quiet when she heard footsteps near her door.

"Meyrin, are you there?" Sakuno knocked from the other side trying to call Meyrin for dinner, "Dinner is ready…" But as Sakuno knocked once more, there was no respond. She tried to open the door but she was surprised to see everything dark inside. Sakuno saw Meyrin lying in her bed, looking tired and asleep. _I guess I'm going to eat dinner by myself_, Sakuno told herself after realizing that Meyrin was already sleeping.

_Sakuno, I never thought that you will be doing this to me. After all I have told you, now you're stealing him from me. You knew how much I love him, but why did you do it?! You took Ryoma from me! How could you…_ She removed the pillow from her head and gave a stare of revenge.

The next day was another day for school. Some of the tennis players showed weariness but as their coach screamed everyone were alarmed. Sakuno and Meyrin walked to school together. Ever since Sakuno woke up, she felt something wrong in the atmosphere, she noticed that Meyrin was not talking to her nor even look at her. And when something like this goes on, Sakuno couldn't help but to feel irritated and uncomfortable.

"Anou… Meyrin?" Sakuno started looking at Meyrin as she still continued walking

"What?" Meyrin answered with a straight look

"You're acting differently today…" Sakuno continued, "Is there bothering you?"

"Don't ask me those questions…" she answered with a cold voice. It was strange for Sakuno to hear her speak like that and as their conversation goes on, she started to feel mad about her attitude.

"Meyrin, what's happening to you?!" Sakuno grabbed her hand as they both stopped.

Meyrin removed Sakuno's grip and looked at her directly, "Why don't you ask yourself!" then she ran away.

Sakuno was surprised to hear it, yet, she can't understand what she was trying to say. _Is there something I did wrong?_ She told herself and watched Meyrin walking away from her.

They were the best of friends since they were little. They treated each other as friends not cousins. For Sakuno, she knew everything about Meyrin and she knew that the person she was talking to before was not the Meyrin she used to know. She entered the school grounds still thinking what was happening in Meyrin. She thought of the things that she had done wrong, but she couldn't. She can't find any reason at all. But as she opened her locker, a big surprise greeted her at once.

"Meyrin…" a familiar voice caught her attention, coming from the other side of her locker door, "…why are you here?"

Sakuno followed the voice she heard and predicted that it was him. Ryoma was entering the school with her cousin, Meyrin.

She tried to ignore them and telling herself that "Probably, Ryoma is just accompanying Meyrin in school. Besides, they are in the same class" Though, she felt jealous. She entered the class and saw Tomoka bursting in anger in her own seat. She immediately approached her and greeted her.

"Good Morning, Tomo-chan…" Sakuno smiled as she sat beside Tomoka

"Good Morning?!" Tomoka shouted

"It looks like you're in a bad temper…" Sakuno added, "What happened?"

"Why don't you ask your cousin, Sakuno" Tomoka demanded, "Your cousin is sticking with Ryoma-sama! And my fans club is getting envious because of her!"

Sakuno looked away, "I'm sorry…"

Tomoka was stopped "N-no…" then she heaved a sigh, "Just ignore what I said…!"

There was silence in the both of them. Tomoka noticed Sakuno's expressions as she stared her table, "Sakuno, I said forget what I said… I was just joking!" Tomoka ended up with a chuckle

"I-It's okay Tomo-chan!" Sakuno smiled, "Ryoma and Meyrin are childhood friends… so sorry if she acts that way towards Ryoma-kun…"

"Eh, childhood friends?!" Tomoka screamed in surprise, "No way!"

"Yeah! They are friends since Ryoma-kun is still in America…" Sakuno added

"But still… she must know that everyone here in Seishun Gakuen loves our prince… so she should control her affections for her! Or if she likes, she can join the fan club as well!" Tomoka joked feeling a little relieved.

"Uhmm… sure…" Sakuno gave a worried look, "I'll tell her…"

After a few subjects, it was already break time. There were no tennis practices that day since examinations will be coming soon. The school announced that club hours will became a review time for all the students, expecting that all of the students will all be seen either inside the classroom or in the school library. And since, that were announced, Tomoka felt bad for not seeing Ryoma playing tennis again.

"I feel bored!" Tomoka heaved a sigh as she scratched lightly her head, "How about you Sakuno?"

Sakuno smiled, "Fine…"

"You can manage this boredom?" Tomoka shouted, "I can't believe you…"

"Do you want to go to the cafeteria?" Sakuno invited as she pulled her best friend with her

"I wish Ryoma-sama is there alone!" Tomoka sighed again, "I missed him already!"

"Mou Tomo-chan, your cool is already gone… Let's go!"

Sakuno brought Tomoka to the cafeteria and joined the 'Ichinen-trio' in one table. Sakuno only bought a drink but she was speechless seeing Tomoka and the Ichinen-trio ordered a lot of snacks. She sipped from her straw as she listened to the 4's chit-chats. But honestly, in her mind, she was thinking more about Meyrin about what she told to her that morning and Ryoma too.

She touched her straw from the tip as she moved it in circles inside the glass. She stared at her juice for almost 3 minutes and then she was interrupted from Tomoka's words, "It can't be! That girl and Ryoma-sama is coming!" She was stopped and felt a little bothered, she followed Tomoka's look and saw her cousin and her lover walking together inside the cafeteria.

"I noticed that Ryoma really goes along with the new student, right Katsuo?" Kachirou exclaimed as the 5 of them watched them coming

"I agree with you…" Katsuo nodded, "But at least, Ryoma-kun never forgets his tennis…"

"Too bad there will be no tennis practices for the next days since our final examination is near" Kachirou added

"But yet, that new student shouldn't stick with Ryoma-sama! She's making my fans club jealous to her…" Tomoka responded with an unenthusiastic glare

"You know Ryoma must already have a girlfriend already! He's already a third year student, yet he still hasn't have any girlfriend! Look at—" Horio bragged

"Shut up Horio!" Kachirou and Katsuo looked at him with a snobbish look.

Sakuno wasn't reacting at all. She really don't mind, _there's nothing wrong… They are just in the same class and besides they are childhood friends, right? Ryoma is really friendly, he's just accompanying my cousin_, Sakuno concluded inside, yet she felt like it was a wrong conclusion. The way Meyrin treated Ryoma and the way he responded inside the cafeteria was not like a childhood act. She wouldn't feel like they were almost lovers whenever she sees them together. She wouldn't feel jealous at all. "Anou, I'm going back to my room…" Sakuno ended as she stood up from her seat, "I left something inside the room…" she walked away without even hearing her friend's response.

She didn't know why but she felt painful. Tears fell down from her eyes secretly as she totally went out of the cafeteria. She didn't look back, hoping that Ryoma followed her and stopping her from walking away. She already knew what Meyrin meant that morning, but in her opinion, she never took Ryoma away from Meyrin… She also didn't know that the boy behind Meyrin's stories was Ryoma. _Is it my fault?_

It was already club hours. Sakuno heard that her class and Ryoma's will be joining inside the library to have a self-study for the examination. _I don't want to see both of them together…_ Sakuno told herself wiping her tears using her white hankie with small embroidery of the kanji for the word Love in the lower-right part of it.

"Sakuno, let's go?" Tomoka invited, holding a notebook and a pen with her, as she stretched out her hand towards Sakuno.

"Yes…" Sakuno smiled weakly.

They joined the other group of students walking towards the library room. Tomoka noticed Sakuno's behavior and her sad face, so she decided to make Sakuno smile just for once. But when Sakuno laughed in Tomoka's corny joke, everything came back to normal when the both of them saw Meyrin and Ryoma leaving the classroom together.

"Ryoma-kun…" Meyrin called her seatmate's name, "Can you teach me about English? I'm having difficulties…"

"You were born in America. You should know how to cope up with it…" Ryoma answered, noticing Sakuno coming

"But, you know that I grew up here in Japan, I'm used in Japanese languages…" Meyrin smiled at Ryoma

Sakuno walked away and he saw it, "F-Fine…"

"Sakuno, are you free after class, let's go eat at the A burgers!" Tomoka saved Sakuno from distress, "Let's invite the others, especially the Ichinen-trio!" she laughed in the end, "What do you say?"

"That would be nice…" Sakuno answered with a forced smile.

"Hmmm" Tomoka grinned, "Why don't you treat me also?"

"What?" surprised, "Tomoka, you're so unfair?!"

"I treated you the last time we went to A burgers!" Tomoka joked

"Liar!" in the end, both of them laughed.

Ryoma noticed everything, but he thanked Tomoka for having there with her, cheering her up. Meyrin, on the other hand, didn't feel anything. _She took Ryoma from me and I won't let her have him again. I won't even feel selfish because I'm just getting what's supposed to be mine. Sakuno, I thought you understand me and my best friend. But I guess I was wrong, I will never forgive you…_

"Meyrin, are you listening?" Ryoma tapped Meyrin's shoulder who was staring at something far away

"Sorry, I was lost…" Meyrin apologized, "Can you repeat it again?"

"Sure, but listen carefully, I don't want to repeat things again…" Ryoma demanded and continued himself.

Far from them, somebody was watching the both of them with painful stares. She was fully disturbed from how close they are. Unexpected tears flowed down her eyes. And she was surprised from the feeling of a warm hand touched her face. _I want this warmth…_

"Hey Sakuno!" Tomoka was the one, "Are you okay?"

"T-Tomoka…" Sakuno mumbled, "Dust came into my eyes! I'm sorry"

She lied. Tomoka knew, "Are you sure?" she followed Sakuno's look and saw Ryoma and Meyrin.

"Of course!" Sakuno smiled as the last tears flowed down, "Where were we?"

_I don't know what's going on… I don't understand what's happening…_

Students walked out of the room as the school bell rang, telling that it was already dismissal. Sakuno told Tomoka that she will be dealing with something and asked Tomoka to go ahead while she'll be gone for a while. "Don't worry, I'll show up, It's an emergency… sorry…" Sakuno lied. The truth was she's just keeping her promise to Ryoma. Remember, the meeting in the rooftop after class. She ran hurriedly from the stairs towards the open door. _Ryoma-kun, at last…_ she told herself.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno smiled entering the roof top, "H-He's not here…" she smiled again, "It's Monday, I remember… he's assigned in cleaning today… I'll wait for him!"

She went to the corner and watched her friends walking outside the school grounds. She smiled and mumbled an apology after saying her best friend's name. _It's my chance…_ Sakuno told herself, sitting in the cold floor. The wind blew her hair as it passed her slim body. Flock of birds passed above her and she watched them as she waited patiently for her lover. 25 minutes were done, _I know, I'll surprise him!_ Sakuno said again as she closed the door. She giggled and walked lively towards Ryoma's room. There were no students around the school or if there would, they were probably in the school grounds already. She skipped gracefully as her hair bounced together with her humming. _The door is open! I'm right, he's still here_. As she almost entered the door, she heard a loud shout coming from the room that caused her to hide.

"Ryoma-kun!" it was Meyrin. Sakuno was bothered from the shout and took a peek inside the room, "Please don't leave…"

"Meyrin, somebody is waiting for me…" Ryoma responded looking back at Meyrin.

"It's Sakuno, right?" silence was there again, "Tell me, it's Sakuno, right?!"

He looked away, "Y-Yes…"

Meyrin, just then, started to cry, "Ryoma-kun, how could you do this to me!" she ran towards Ryoma and leaned into his body as she hit him with her fragile fist, "How could you do this to me…"

Sakuno's eyes got widened while Ryoma was surprised from what was happening, "I-I'm…"

"Have you forgotten everything that happened between the both of us?!" Meyrin shouted again, "To tell you the truth… I did everything… just to see you again… just to be with you again… and for me to fulfill my promise I gave up everything just to have you back to me! But all of my hard works and sacrifices repaid me this?!"

"You're not the only one, Meyrin!" Ryoma shouted back, "Everyday I'm waiting for you! I'm waiting for you coming back to me!"

Meyrin cried hardly and embraced Ryoma tightly in the waist, "I love you…"

Ryoma was stopped, "It's painful whenever you're not around… I want to be with you forever, Ryoma-kun… I love you and I'm here to fulfill my promise… please let's return the relationship we started before…"

"But—"

"I'm begging you…" Meyrin embraced him more tightly, "I love you so much…"

"Meyrin…" Ryoma responded. He touched Meyrin's waist and embraced him back, _I'm sorry…_

"Ryoma-kun…" Meyrin looked Ryoma in the eye and closed her eyes and kissed him tenderly in his glossy lips.

A heavy lightning stroke Sakuno's body, _I'm paralyzed… I'm numb… I can't move my body… Why is this happening?_ She felt like her heart was torn into pieces and was broken into tiny pieces. Her head caused her to break down into her knees. _I… I… I can't breathe…_ Tears were appearing from the side of her eyes. Her heart pumped hardly, the feeling of being suffocated. She stood up with her right hand on the wall, guiding her to walk and the other one in her chest.

"T-Tomoka…" Sakuno panted over the phone, "T-Tomoka… I-It's m-me… Sakuno…"

"Sakuno, where are you?! Were already here! Where's my treat!" Tomoka demanded back

"I-I'm sorry…" Sakuno sniffed hardly that caused Tomoka to be worried, "I-I… I can't go…"

"Hey Sakuno… are you okay?" Tomoka changed the topic, "Sakuno…"

"I'm fine…" Sakuno answered lively, but in reality, she was crying, "Of course I am! I'm having an emergency right now… Sorry I can't come…" she added with a blur voice

"I-It's okay…" Tomoka answered back, "I'll see you tomorrow… bye…"

"Bye…" Tomoka hanged up. And right after Sakuno hanged up back, she fell down with her bottom supporting her heavy body. Her tears dropped down the floor inside her room. It was unstoppable.

_Why did this happen? I can't breathe… It's so painful… I feel cold… I feel numb… Ryoma-kun… I thought you love me… Was everything just a game? Was everything just a game for you? Because for me, it's not… Tomoka… save me…_

End of Chapter

* * *

**(A/N):** Ouch… I couldn't emphasize the ending more… but for me… OUCH!! I'm crying over here, hahah! It just happens that I remember something. Somehow, I know how Sakuno felt… . I experienced the same thing, but a little bit different… ouchies… well, reviews are welcome! And oh by the way, I'm really thankful for the lovely reviews everyone! I'm touched! Nyahahaha… I already finalized the ending… just wait for the ending… there will be few chapters left… the ending will be soon…! The pairing will be a BIG surprise! o THANKS EVERYONE! 

Can I advertise something? hahaha! I thought of another fan fic**S.** They are two. A humor fanfic and a tragedy/drama again... the humor thing will have another OC but the tragedy one will be focused on RyoSaku. Well, the two fanfics are all about RyoSaku... so if you like, you can wait for it! I'll be starting them once I finished Autumn's Promise. (I already thought the titles. The Humor "A Thing Called Love" and The Tragedy (not yet finalized) "Say You'll Never Go" which is based from a song). Other information will be given in my profile! hehehe... just read more in my profile...


	6. Jeopardy

**Autumn's Promise**

**by: **InuShikaCho

**Disclaimer: **I dreamed about prince of tennis... but in reality I do not own them... (cries)

"wah! Even my cuz read my fanfic... waah! hehehe... well thanks for the reviews again! And thank you for loving the fan fic! I might update a little late by the next few chapters, because I have some practices and works that I should accomplish for some important reasons... There will be a Flashback in this chapter and they are the italicized words. I'll stop these non-sense talks and let you read the 5th chapter already. HAVE FUN!"

* * *

Chapter 5: **"Jeopardy"**

She locked herself inside her room the whole night. Her lights were closed and the only sound she could hear was the sound of her whimper. She was sitting in a small corner holding her pillow tightly. Crying was the only thing she could do for that night. If there would be any, it would just end up with failures right after she start it. The whole room was so cold yet so gloomy. She just thought that she was been sitting and crying herself for almost 3 hours right after she came home from school. And during those hours, she haven't heard anyone entering the house, thus, Meyrin hasn't come home yet. She leaned to the wall and stared the white ceiling above her. Her eyes sparkled as she gave her last tears that night. 'Ryoma-kun…' she mumbled.

Suddenly, a big smash was heard inside the house that caused her sober sleep to be interrupted. She slowly opened her eyes seeing a light in the four-corners of her door. 'She's home…' she said, standing up, wearing her slippers and walked out of her room. But what surprised her so much was to see a suitcase on the floor…

"Meyrin…" Sakuno said as she rubbed her eyes, not remembering everything that happened, "What are you doing?"

"Sorry for waking you up…" Meyrin answered back, grabbing the suitcase in her hands, "I'm leaving…"

From what Meyrin had said, Sakuno was surprised and totally woke her up, "Leaving? What do you mean leaving?"

"I found a place for me to stay in…" Meyrin added dragging the suitcase down the stairs

"What are you talking about?" she followed her feeling a little tense.

"Don't you remember? When I already found another place for me to stay in, I can move out already…" Meyrin said placing the suitcase near the door

"But—" Sakuno wanted to insist but she couldn't continue

"Besides…" Meyrin looked at Sakuno with an angry face, "I don't want to be with you in the same roof anymore!"

Sakuno's eyes got widen and couldn't even spoke a single word from what had Meyrin told her. They were unexpected words that came out of Meyrin's mouth. And what surprised more for Sakuno was hearing those directly from Meyrin. "W-What are you talking about?"

"Please, don't act as if you don't know!" Meyrin said boastfully, "I don't want to be your toy, Sakuno. You opened my eyes… you were the only person I trusted yet you fooled me, How could you!"

"Fooled? Meyrin, I really don't know what you're talking about! You've been acting strange since we got home from the reunion!" Sakuno assumed starting to feel oddly inside.

"You took away Ryoma from me!" Meyrin shouted aloud with tears starting to flow down her face, "I've trusted you… I thought you were my best friend… but how could you took him away from me! I don't know what I've done wrong, Sakuno…"

"Meyrin I never did!" Sakuno insisted

"You never did? Now you're lying! Fine, Can you explain to me what I saw that night during the reunion?! You took his pleasure! You kissed him!" Meyrin demanded with her face full of anger.

"T-That's…" Sakuno was paused. Thinking if she really did, but how about her affections for Ryoma? Besides, Meyrin never told her his name when they were still little. Sakuno didn't know that Ryoma was Meyrin's childhood sweetheart which Meyrin really love.

"You see? Now you don't know what to say?!" Meyrin changed her emotions, "Starting today, I'll get everything from you… I'm going to get what's supposed to be mine…"

Sakuno was shocked and cried already. She was starting to be confused, "Meyrin… I love him…" Sakuno murmured, "Without him, I don't know how to live again! Ryoma is the only person whom I really love… Just leave us alone…"

"Leave us alone?!" Meyrin shouted with a high-pitch tone, "You know that you've done the wrong thing! How can I give him to you when I know that he's my possession from the very first?"

"Please I'm begging you…" Sakuno grabbed Meyrin's arms and begged, holding her arms tightly, "I'm begging you…"

"I don't know how to forgive you after what you have done to me…" Sakuno withdraw her grip after Meyrin persisted. "I will get what's supposed to be mine. And I'll also forget everything we had... I don't want to be with you, Sakuno... Having you in my life is a living hell... I hate you..."

She was stunned 'Having me with you is a living hell…?' she looked at Meyrin with an unknown emotion. She raised her hand and firmly, she slapped Meyrin in the cheeks.

"SAKUNO!" somebody entered the house. The argument and commotion was totally interrupted by the person who the two best friends were fighting for, Ryoma. Meyrin's face left a surprised look while touching her painful cheeks with tears flowing down. Sakuno, on the other hand, was speechless. Ryoma immediately went to Meyrin's side and helped her, "Sakuno, what are you doing?!" But then, Sakuno didn't respond anything, she was too surprised to do so. "I never thought that you would do it… Especially to your cousin…" Ryoma ended holding Meyrin from the shoulders and left. "Let's go… Meyrin…"

'Was that a big mistake? I don't know what's happening already… Why is everything so complicated?!' Right after she heard the door closed. She screamed. She did it more than twice while throwing everything she saw. The figurines, the frames, the seats, the shelves, all of them were all wrecked. Her eyes showed anger and agony, while unstoppable tears flowed. 'He totally left me… He really chose Meyrin over me! Why is everyone making me suffer! Ryoma-kun! Why! I thought you really love me… but why did you need to leave me! No! How can this happen to me!'

"Aaaaaaaaaahh!"

_**!..Flashback..!**_

"_Sakuno-chan, hurry up and dress yourself, our visitors will be coming soon" a two-braided girl was seen playing inside her room while carrying a doll in her small hands. Her rosy cheeks appeared as she gave a sweet smile. "Yes, Mom!" she replied with a childish voice. She was just a 7-year old child who always styles her hair with two-braids ending up with a red ribbon. She was one of the most favorite granddaughters in the Ryuzaki family because of her polite and kind attitude and her charming face. She heard the sound of a vehicle stopped by from the front of their house. She was surprised to hear it, she immediately went to her window to take a peek but then, she couldn't see anything since a large cherry blossom tree blocked her view. Then she saw her mother walking outside, opening the gate for them._

"_Sakuno, the guests are here… Let's go" her grandmother, Sumire, opened the door and stretched out her hand over Sakuno._

"_Grandma…" she looked at her grandmother and ran towards her. Her red dress flourished her pale skin as she went to her grandmother's open arms, "Nee, what's going on?"_

"_Our visitors are going to visit Japan. Remember your aunt married a foreigner while she's on a stay in America?" Sumire answered back, caressing Sakuno's head_

"_Yes…" then, she smiled. _

_She walked down the stairs along with her grandmother beside her. She heard loud voices outside and inside the house. All of her relatives were there. She saw her cousins, aunts and uncles walking around the living room or staying and eating in the dining room. But what really caught her attention was her mother and father staying outside the open door, seeing them talking to another person. 'Mom… Dad…' Sumire held Sakuno in the shoulders and brought her to her cousins._

"_Nee, Nee, Sakuno, do you want to play with us?" one of her cousins questioned her as they all surrounded her._

"_Yes!" Sakuno gave a sweet smile holding her doll tightly around her arms._

_All of them ran and tagged one another and in the end they laughed. She felt delighted to have playmates that day since she was been stuck at home for almost a week playing with her dolls alone. After a while, all of them paused from playing after they were called by their own parents for lunch. Sakuno watched them as they left until her mother came and grabbed her hands. _

"_Sakuno-chan, I want you to meet someone…" her mother told her while she was looking at her with a wondering look. When they stopped, Sakuno looked at her aunt and stared her for a little while. But then she was surprised to see somebody standing behind her. A little girl with the same age as hers was hiding, holding her mother's clothes down and also carrying a teddy bear. Sakuno blushed. That girl was prettier than her. A ribbon was tied above her head and wearing a pink dress paired with black child shoes._

"_Sakuno, can you still remember aunt Asaya?" Sakuno's mother asked her._

"_Aunt Asaya?" Sakuno looked at the mother standing in front of her, "Ah, aunt Asaya!"_

"_Oh my Sakuno, you've grown up a lot!" Sakuno's Aunt, Asaya, complimented that caused Sakuno to flush._

"_Thanks Aunt Asaya!" she replied_

"_Mom…" the girl, which Sakuno saw hiding behind her aunt, spoke, getting her mother's attention._

"_Oh yeah, I want you to meet my husband's daughter" Asaya smiled and brought out the girl, "Her name is Meyrin…"_

_Sakuno stared at Meyrin for a while and noticed Meyrin's shy expression, 'Meyrin…' Sakuno thought…_

_**!..End of Flashback..!**_

A loud noise was heard inside her room that caused her eyes to open as she woke up that morning. She sat on the bed and leaned on the comfy pillow behind her. She touched her face and felt a little dizzy. The clock had awoken her from her sleep. It was already 6 in the morning. "It was just a dream…" Sakuno remembered with her eyes feeling heavy and sore, "I think I cried a lot last night…" she said again realizing that her hands were totally shaking. Her face created a frown after recalling what happened last night. Then, she felt weak, "I… I…" she murmured.

She stood up and with her feet feeling like it was numb. She walked towards the comfort room and took a bath and prepared herself to school. Her body was heavy and she could feel like she was not feeling well. She soaked herself from the mixed warm and cold water in the tub. "I don't feel like it's my day…" Sakuno thought feeling a little weak.

When she walked down the stairs, she noticed that Meyrin's door was open, leaving a huge emptiness and darkness inside. She thought again that starting that day, she won't go to school with Meyrin anymore. After the harmful moments that happened yesterday and last night. She tried to stop from tearing apart and pretended to be strong.

"Sakuno!" somebody shouted behind her while she was on her way to school. The voice was familiar for her and when she looked back, she saw Tomoka running and waving towards her. 'Pretending that nothing happened would be the best thing to do right now… I guess? But it hurts… can I make it?'

"Tomo-chan, good morning!" Sakuno greeted with a smile

"Wah! I feel exhausted! Thanks for waiting up for me!" Tomoka panted with her hands on her knees.

"Why are you running?" Sakuno questioned tapping her best friend's shoulder.

"I noticed that somebody is stalking me since I left the house this morning!" Tomoka answered standing up beside Sakuno. She leaned to the wall and took a little rest for a while.

"Stalking? That's horrible!"

"Yeah I know, but good thing, I saw you… I'm already safe!" Tomoka ended with a big pant. She looked at Sakuno's face and was surprised to see her eyes soaring. "You're eyes…"

Sakuno was shocked, "My eyes?" she rubbed it, "Why? Is there something inside my eyes?"

Tomoka noticed her misbehavior, "Nothing! Let's go, we should go to school already!"

"Sure!" both of them started to walk towards the school, 'I don't know if I should let go… or should I stay… but one thing is for sure… I can't see the both of them… together…'

Bell rang and it was heard around the whole campus. Everyone prepared themselves for P.E class. Third year students were pleased to go to the gymnasium for them to start their P.E class already. And for her, she was late to her next class. She was inside the comfort room. Her hands were placed in the two sides of the sink with her mouth open and panting. She looked at her reflection and felt like she's been seeing two Sakuno looking at her in the reflection. Then, she shivered from head to toe. Her head was pumping hardly feeling like her head was been hit a lot of times. She closed her eyes but what annoyed her was the voices that kept running inside her head and some visions of her worst day, yesterday.

"Hey, what are you still doing there?" somebody entered the comfort room. She was surprised and opened the faucet immediately. She threw a small amount of water to her face and stared the mirror again, "Sorry…"

"Sakuno, you look so pale, are you okay?" her classmate tapped her looking at her in the reflection.

"Yes I am… I just feel a little dizzy, thanks!" she answered back with a fake strong voice, "Let's go, sensei will be mad"

They ran fast towards the school gymnasium. And good thing, the classes haven't started yet. Students were still entering the wide door followed by some P.E teachers. Sakuno already felt tired from running but then, Tomoka added her pressure. She came and grabbed Sakuno's hand quickly and pulled her inside the gym together. When they stopped, Sakuno started to have demands.

"Tomo-chan, I'm already tired!"

"Where have you been?! Ryoma's class is starting already! They are playing basketball for P.E!" Tomoka freaked out

"Ryoma-kun…'s… class…" Sakuno murmured following Tomoka's eyes towards the basketball court. She saw him running, she saw him dribbling, and she saw him clearly. Then, she was interrupted when she heard Tomoka screaming beside her. For Sakuno, seeing him with her fresh wounds will only tear her apart. She was not yet ready to see him so soon after leaving all behind so suddenly. Right after he told her how much he loves her…

"What?!" Tomoka shouted again that made Sakuno surprise, "Don't tell me Meyrin and Ryoma are having relationships! No, I won't allow this!" Ryoma went to the bench after his team called a timeout. There she was, Meyrin, sitting in the bench offering Ryoma the water and a towel for him. He sat there beside her and both of them were talking. "Sakuno, you're her cousin right?! Did she tell you anything between the both of them?" Tomoka grabbed Sakuno's shoulder and forced her to talk, but the only Tomoka received as a response was tears falling down from Sakuno's eyes, 'Sakuno…'

Sakuno didn't know why she's crying. She's confused if it was because Ryoma had left her, Meyrin withdraw their friendship or all of the above. All she ever did was to love somebody she really looked up to and admired for such a long time. 'Is this a payment for loving someone? But why, all I ever did was to love him… I never stole him from anyone, right?'

"Tomoka, Sakuno, class is already starting!" one of their classmates called, but suddenly, time stopped when Tomoka screamed that caught everyone's attention inside the gymnasium.

"SAKUNO!" everyone looked at their place, "Hey Sakuno what happened! Sakuno!! Sakuno!! Somebody help me!! Sakuno fainted!!" Tomoka panicked. Everyone was astonished and hurriedly surrounded the two best friends. Ryoma was even surprised. He stood up after Tomoka's shout. He couldn't help himself and wanted to help but Meyrin stopped him after she immediately grabbed his shirt. He can't do anything anymore. He doesn't have any rights already. He already set him free…

The ambulance came and Sakuno was brought inside it after knowing that she was in a terrible condition. She was breathing scarcely as one of the nurses checked her pulse. Tomoka cried over what was happening and currently panicked unstoppably. She didn't know what happen and she was surprised to see her best friend fainted in her arms. She heard news about seeing Sakuno inside the comfort room with her pale color. Tomoka knew that something happened that she doesn't know. 'I shouldn't have ignored her condition that morning! Her eyes are soaring… There's something going on… Sakuno, why aren't you telling me something?!' Tomoka thought as she closed her locker door hearing rain drops outside.

End of Chapter

* * *

**(A/N):** o I think this chapter was the hardest part for me to do! Hahahah! It was full of conversations and there were few explanations… The ambiance of every scene was a hard time for me to explain… so I'm apologizing if it's complicated and hard to understand… By the way, I'm already in the climax, the resolution is up next… everything's going to be great, I guess? Okay… Sorry again for the late update! Give me reviews and tell me how it is already! thanks everyone! You're reviews gives me inspiration to continue this story! Hahaha! 


	7. Incomplete

**Autumn's Promise**

By: **InuShikaCho**

**Disclaimer: **I honestly do not own Prince of Tennis… but I own the chapters and plot of this fan fiction

"I just realized that there will only be 3 chapters left for the ending, including this 6th one. The very last chapter would be the epilogue… I'm so sad of what's happening too… I will give a very little summary on this one: It's more on RyoOC… so I hope you'll like it! Thanks for the reviews again! And to payback my kindess, here's the 6th chapter… HAVE FUN!

* * *

Chapter 6: **"Incomplete"**

It was a complicated and a shocking day for everyone. The fact about Sakuno's confinement in the hospital was already scattered all over the school. Tomoka tried not to answer any questions from everyone since she was the one who visited and took care of her everyday. She goes to school from the hospital and visits Sakuno after class. For Tomoka, she was more affected for Sakuno. It was her first time to see Sakuno in that condition and surprisingly, during the days when Meyrin just came back in Japan. But then, Tomoka can't blame anyone for this tragedy since she had no clue about the truth behind everything. She was so worried seeing her best friend lying on a hospital bed unconsciously with an air mask placed on her mouth as if she was having a terrible illness.

"Tomoka" somebody tapped her shoulder as she was closing her locker door in the school grounds. When she looked back, she saw that someone she was mad about, the white-cap with an R which signatory him.

"Ah, It's you" Tomoka answered with a cold voice looking away with a snob, "What do you want?"

"I just want to know about…" he murmured slowly and with an act of shyness

"Aren't you satisfied seeing my best friend confined for 3 days already, Ryoma?!" she took her bag and walked away with great anger, forgetting herself as the president of that boy's fans club.

"You don't understand!" Ryoma tried to stop her, "I didn't…"

"I really don't know what happened" Tomoka looked back to Ryoma and faced him with angry eyes, "But I'm perfectly sure it's something connected with you and that girl, Meyrin!" then, she turned away again.

"I… I'm sorry…" he apologized with shameful voice.

"If your sorry will make things better then I will accept it easily. But sorry, it's not…" she continued herself from walking towards her room as she told her words, "Good Bye…"

He couldn't fight for anything, at that current time. He can't apologize and no one can accept it. His grace was ruined and he was totally broken. His fingers created a fist and hit it on the wall beside him with grinding teeth. He didn't mind the pain and the blood. Maybe he really does deserve that pain after what he did. But then, nobody can turn back the time for him to fix everything. He realized that his actions were so sudden and yet he can't fight for his decisions. _What am I doing? What have I done?!_

He opened the sliding door as he created a loud sound that caught everyone's attention. He walked a little faster towards his seat with his head lowered down covering his face with his own hair. The room was occupied by the same rumors. And that made him a little weaker and gave him irritation. His elbows were rested in his table as he leaned them to his face making a gloomy look for the others. But all of his acting was interrupted when suddenly went in front of him and started to talk.

"Ryoma-kun…" he looked from the girl standing before him and stared her, "Where have you been" she smiled.

"S-Somewhere…" Ryoma responded and returned to his first position.

"I see…" Meyrin noticed his actions, "Have you already eaten your lunch?"

"I'm not in the mood—"

"Mou, that will make you sick!" she grabbed Ryoma's arm and pulled him out of his seat, "Let's go!"

"I don't want to go…" Ryoma insisted with a whisper.

"I said let's go!" Meyrin pulled again, forcing Ryoma to come with her

Suddenly, everything stopped when Ryoma shouted, "I told you I don't want to go!" Meyrin was in shock and withdraw her grip.

"O-Okay then…" she answered with a low voice, "I won't force you then…"

Ryoma got carried away again. He placed his hands on the table as a fist, "I'm sorry… I just don't feel good…"

"I understand…" she looked at Ryoma again, "I'm only worried for you…"

"I'm really sorry…"

He was been doing those actions since Sakuno was sent to the hospital. And Meyrin knew about it, yet she won't let Sakuno steal him away from her again. She was already a heart of stone. The confinement didn't make Meyrin feel a little depressed; she told herself that Sakuno deserved to be confined. It was never been her fault. She believed from the word karma and that was what Sakuno was experiencing that time. She took her bag beside her table as she stood up from her seat. The school bell rang meaning it was already dismissal time. She watched him standing with a smile. And when everybody was walking out of the room, Meyrin approached him and placed her hands around Ryoma's arms. They started to walk and didn't mind the people around them. Ryoma looked the other way when Meyrin looked at him directly in the eye. _I'm feeling a bit ignored… I hate you Sakuno_, Meyrin thought to herself as they rode the train.

She never felt sorry for Sakuno. She also didn't feel sad about it. _She deserves everything she experience now… It was never been my fault… God knows who really made a big mistake… and that's you_. Her brows met when the sun light from the setting sun stroke her eyes. But the light disappeared when somebody stood in front of her blocking the light. When they reached their destination, Ryoma and Meyrin left the train and started to walk home. She could still feel the heat passing to her back which came from the sun. In a sudden, she felt warm when somebody held her hand, it was Ryoma…

"Do you want to go out tomorrow?" he said, so fast.

She was shocked yet happy, so she didn't think longer and answered him quickly, "Really? Like a date?"

"Uhmm…" Ryoma mumbled, "Yeah…"

"Why would I refuse, of course I do!" Meyrin said and embraced Ryoma's arms more tightly.

The house door opened as they both placed their shoes on the shoe rack beside the door. Their arrival was welcomed warmly when one of the family members greeted them.

"Welcome back Ryoma-kun…" Nanako said as she looked to the girl beside him, "…Meyrin-chan!"

"Thanks, Nanako-neechan!" Meyrin thanked back as she bowed herself towards Nanako, Ryoma's cousin.

"We're home…" Ryoma said as they continued themselves from walking inside the house. Nanjirou appeared from the stairs and looked at Meyrin following Ryoma's steps.

"I can see love birds coming…" he said as he grinned a lot

"Old man!" Ryoma demanded as he stopped and gave Nanjirou a bad stare.

"You're such an arrogant kid, Ryoma…" Nanjirou responded and walked down the stairs.

"I'm so happy to see Ryoma-kun having a girlfriend with him…" Nanako added, "…and when they are also staying in the same house, right uncle?"

"Yeah, Yeah… but can he handle everything?" Nanjirou exclaimed which made Nanako a bit puzzled.

She placed her bag in a table beside his bed and took out some clothing from the luggage she brought with her. He, on the other hand, sat on his bed and watched her seriously. Meyrin looked at him and smiled then she left the room. Actually, it was Ryoma's room. The night when Meyrin left Sakuno's house was also the night when Ryoma presented Meyrin to his parents as his girlfriend. During that time, Rinko was glad to hear that and started to ask questions since she already knew Meyrin when she was still little. When Rinko heard about Meyrin looking for an apartment, she immediately offered her to stay in their residence as long as she wants. Without any second thought, Meyrin accepted the offer and moved in at once.

Ryoma didn't mind about the moving thing and it never bothered him; maybe because, he also wanted to be with Meyrin somehow. He watched Meyrin getting her things as she walked out of the door. Anyone could notice Ryoma's undefined look and anyone can be irritated with it. But because she really loved him, she always thought that he's just too tired from school and tennis practices.

When the sun rose in the east and the alarm clock rang aloud inside his room, he opened his eyes and realized that it was his day to entertain a girlfriend on a date. He rubbed his eyes and saw everything on blur. He heaved a sigh and thought of something unnatural for him, _what should I do? I never had been on a date… _But all of his thoughts were distracted when he realized that he was alone. He touched his head as he looked at the empty bed beside him. _She's not here…_ he thought standing up from the futon laid on the floor. _Where could she be?_ He thought again.

He touched the cold silver knob as he closed it quietly. He touched his head and started to walk down the stairs. The aroma of pancakes was the first thing he smelled giving him an idea of pancakes for breakfast thus, it was not a normal Japanese foodstuff. _When will I ever eat Japanese food again… yare yare (oh my)_? He continued his walk once he reached the floor in the first floor of their house. He followed the aroma ending him in the dining table, seeing unexpected scenes…

"Meyrin?" he said seeing her placing porcelain plates on the table. Meyrin looked at him and gave him a sweet morning smile

"Ah, you're up. Ohayo-gozaimasu!"

"What are you doing?" he was feeling uncomfortable, for sure.

"I'm preparing you breakfast…" obviously, she responded

"I know. But why are you doing it?" he doesn't want to see her prepare any of these things. He doesn't know why, but that was what he felt during that time.

"Aunt Rinko, Uncle Nanjirou and Nanako-chan already left and they told me to prepare you a breakfast…" Meyrin answered back, "Is there something wrong, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma looked miserable knowing what his family meant by those things, "N-No…" he hit his head with his own hands and walked towards the empty chair, "Did you eat already?"

"Uhmm, Yeah…" Meyrin said, "But if you want, I can join you for your breakfast, is that okay?"

"Go ahead…"

_I know this is a big set-up… they are too obvious… That old man should still be home this morning, mom and Nanako should still be home, besides, Nanako doesn't have classes today. I really hate them… Ugh!_ Ryoma thought for the last time as he ate the last piece of pancake in his plate. When he took that last bite, he noticed Meyrin starring at him really seriously. It annoyed him, since he never wanted to be stared that way. _Why do I feel these?_ He looked at Meyrin and stared her for a short while, _I'm feeling like there is something wrong… _he looked away, _Sakuno… yes, Sakuno… how is she doing right now? _

Few hours had passed, right after when everything was cleaned inside the house, it was about time for them to prepare for their date. For Meyrin it was a special day for her, thus she decided to wear in fashion just for him. But then, Ryoma didn't prepare well, he wore one of his usual attires: _simple dark colored shorts, Fila signature white shirt with red striped along the shoulders of the shirt and the usual white tennis shoes._ When he was done, he waited, sitting at the floor near the wooden door. Once he heard footsteps coming from the stairs, he stood up and went closer. His eyes got widened and surprised. Meyrin was wearing one of her simple yet fashionable pink floral skirts and a white off-shoulder blouse. Her hair was curled down and she didn't wear any cosmetics except for the shiny lip-gloss in her pale lips.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" she said continuing her walk until she reached Ryoma. She grabbed his arm and wrapped her own as she spoke again, "Let's go?" pulling him out of the house.

"Ah…" he blushed, "S-Sure…"

Her hands were shaking and she felt more than just excitement. Ryoma noticed it, but when her hands stayed a little longer under his skin, he realized that it was somewhat a different touch than what he really wanted to feel. More obviously, a type of touch that will make him calm and warm… _S-Sa…_

"Nee Ryoma-kun, where are we going next?" Meyrin interfered his thoughts when he was about to tell a name in his mind. He held up his hand towards his head and answered at once.

"Where do you want?"

"Anywhere I guess…" she answered back thinking of another answer for her to add, "A place where you always goes to, I guess?"

"Tennis courts?" he looked at her with a question mark above his head, feeling a little awkward.

"You always go to tennis courts though it's your free time?!" she couldn't help it and thought that it was totally boring, "That's weird…"

_She would never say that_, Ryoma looked away with a big disappointment on his face. He was talking about a different person, not the same one.

"How about in the park?" he couldn't refuse, so he agreed.

Kids were running around them, playing tag and hide-and-seek. The empty bench was occupied by them and she was proud to let everyone see them cuddling, but then her plan was broken when Ryoma moved an inch away from her whenever she moved closer. A ball rolled towards them and it was a good timing for him to have an excuse. He stood up, took the ball and threw it back to the group of young boys who were waving back at them. Right after returning it, he clapped his hands for him to remove the dirt and kept himself standing. The fact that Ryoma was avoiding was obvious for Meyrin but, she let it pass just for once.

"It's already afternoon, where do you want to go?" Ryoma asked with his hands placed inside his pockets.

"Uhmm… somewhere we can eat, I guess?"

"I know a better place!" he got an idea, "Momo-senpai and I always go there when he was still studying in Seigaku"

"That's great!" she answered with delight

"But it's a fast-food restaurant, is that okay with you?" he got a second thought that she might refuse.

"Of course, I used to eat there even when I was still in America…"

"Then, let's go?"

Meyrin stretched out her hand but it was too late. Ryoma was already a few steps away from her. Her opened hand made a weak fist. Though, she was happy to be with Ryoma, she felt like she was completely invincible for him as if she's not present there beside him. She stood up and followed him with her hand stretching out, reaching out his slender back, _Nee, Ryoma-kun. Are you okay? Are you worrying about something else? Just at least once, look at me…_

Both of them ate burgers, silence stayed until one of them finished eating. She's been looking at him with short glance and it was more than twice. She felt like she was been ignored and exactly, Ryoma was not even thinking of her. She was sure confused and she wanted answers as far as she wanted, now.

"Nee Ryoma-kun?" she started, giving a worried look in her face

"Why?" he sipped over his drink

"Are you okay?" she asked feeling a little doubt in asking

"Of course, is there something wrong?" he lied. He was never been okay since the day when the accident in school happened.

"You've been acting a little strange and it makes me worry… Are you sure you're okay?" she insisted once more looking at Ryoma seriously.

"I'm fine… Don't worry…" he looked away and whispered, "I guess…"

There was something bugging up inside Ryoma's head and Meyrin concluded it. Inside Ryoma, he was totally not okay. His feelings were completely odd. He couldn't make things right, and he knew that everything was getting worse. Whenever he sees Meyrin, he couldn't help but let Sakuno enter inside his mind and that causes him to break down. Wherever he looks, there were memories stuck in every corner that recalls him the past, memories of Sakuno. Forgetting her was the hardest thing he could do even though he always force himself to. He was thinking twice and making things sure, he thought that without her, he seems like he's totally incomplete in the inside. What Sakuno experienced that time was not really intentions. _Sakuno, I know what you feel… What I decided ended up very wrong. I never thought that these things will turn out this way. It was never my intention to hurt you or make you feel miserable. Someday, somehow, I know you'll understand my reasons. So please, don't let go, don't give up, and keep yourself holding on… please… wait…_

The date ended up with walks and silence. Meyrin tried to entertain Ryoma, but it seems like he doesn't even give her enough attention. She was completely ignored. He offered her a cold drink and she gladly accepted it. Meyrin wanted to believe with the saying: _Action speaks louder than words_. But neither the action nor the words worked. She wanted to feel a little brighter but he kept giving her holes.

Of course, Ryoma also knew her situation but then, he couldn't find a way to make her happy. He was never been on a date and he was too worried for Sakuno's condition.

"Huh?" Meyrin watched him standing and listened to him as he spoke a word

"Meyrin… I" but then, she got helpless and couldn't stop herself any longer, so she started to burst out anger.

"What's wrong with you?!"

"I need to go" he continued saying it to stop Meyrin to continue talking.

"What?!" her brows twitched

"I'm going somewhere, don't leave this place 'till I come back, okay?" he left her alone and ran away

"Ryoma!" she shouted, "Ryoma-kun!!" but he didn't look back, _What's wrong…_

He didn't know why but he kept himself running away. He left his feet brought him to a place that would really help him. _Sakuno… I'm confused… you really hooked me up this much…_ he stopped. He saw someone inside the store and it caught his whole attention. He really wanted to approach her but he was scared to be ignored just like before. But in a sudden, his body moved on its own and his hand tapped her shoulder. His mouth opened… "H-Hey…" Ryoma called out with a low voice

"What it's you?!" she demanded with a snob, just like, what he expected.

"What are you doing here?" he asked back

"Shouldn't I ask you the same thing, Ryoma?" she responded, grabbing a bouquet of flowers she picked while he hasn't arrived. He moved a step back away from her and felt sorry inside, for only one reason.

"How's Sakuno… is she alright?" when Tomoka looked at him in the eye, Ryoma's feelings showed. But she told herself that it will not make her to be carried away.

"You really just can't leave my best friend alone now, can you?" she demanded again, pushing him away harshly.

"I just want to know her condition" Ryoma said, tapping her shoulder again. He kept himself insisting. If she will just tell him the condition, maybe he'll force himself to stop already.

"Do you really want to know, Ryoma?" she said removing his hand away from her, "She's physically better yet mentally worse! Now that you already know, can you leave her alone?"

Ryoma didn't answer and just kept quiet. He moved away from Tomoka and started to feel guilty. When Tomoka was done paying for the flowers, she took it again and left. She went out and waited for a taxi, but when she got one, she heard her name being called again.

"Wait, Tomoka!"

"Now what?!" when Tomoka looked back, she was surprised to see Ryoma handing her another bouquet of flowers. His face showed seriousness and talked to her with a brave tone of voice.

"Please, give this to her…" he pleaded

She really got enough of his persistence, "Why are you doing this?" she heaved her sigh and made herself feel calm "Don't you know that she'll feel more miserable?"

"I know!" he answered quickly and when he continued his voice started to become stronger and his facial expression changed, "But then, I want her to feel better… whenever she looks to these… I'm sure she will feel brighter, better and happier. Please give this to her… please... this could be the last thing I can do for her…"

She looked once more in his eyes and noticed that there was strange behind his stare. It was invincible but Tomoka was sure that he's crying inside and that caused her to accept the flowers. She took them and said, "You're really a different kind of guy… I wonder what Sakuno loves you the most?"

"Tell her I'm sorry!" he added

Tomoka was surprised to heat it and recalled Meyrin and him. She looked at him again and spoke to him face-to-face…

_"Ryoma, if you end up confusing… searching for reasons. Don't hesitate to follow what your heart says. I don't know if you will ever understand this, but everyone knows that you will always end up with person you really love… who will completes you no matter what. You should know how to sacrifice the un-chosen one and open her eyes to reality… that there is something or someone much better than you. Always think the right way. You may feel pity and regret but that's how love revolves. Once you get yourself in, you should always know how to get yourself out. If you really love her you will choose her. I know you'll get your answers soon enough before it's too late…"_

"Was that to add up my confusions?" he joked

"No, just a little advise…" Tomoka rode the taxi. As soon as she closed the door, she gave him a smile, "She's waiting for me now, Bye!"

When the taxi had left, Ryoma watched it until it was completely out of his sight. Once he recalled what Tomoka said, he went back to the shop and bought again. _The one that completes me, eh?_ He said walking his way back to the place where he left somebody behind.

She was crying alone in the park. Tears were dripping down to her chin and her lips were shaking. Without any hesitations, he kneeled down the ground before her, touched her face and hand out the flowers he bought. Her grief disappeared and turned to glee. She took the flowers in his hands and ran towards his body and embraced him really tightly…

Then, Ryoma moved his lips near to her ears and whispered, "I'm sorry…"

Meyrin cried hardly as her embrace became tighter. She cried once more and then she started to spoke, "Ryoma-kun, I love you…" Ryoma lowered down his head until it leaned over Meyrin's forehead. When he felt that his lips were taken he didn't avoid it and he let it slip away with the atmosphere of affections around them.

When darkness filled everywhere and the sun disappeared, Ryoma and Meyrin just got home from a very dramatically day. Both of them were surprised when suddenly 3 housemates greeted them with a party. Lots of food was prepared in the table and it felt like they were having a big feast. But when Ryoma and Meyrin asked for the occasion, they received for an answer was a 'Just an Advance Party' and it was not a good answer for the both of them.

During that unknown-occasion party, a phone call distracted the fun. Since all of them were enjoying a lot, Meyrin volunteered herself in answering the phone…

"Hello, this is Echizen Residence… who is this?" she said

"Meyrin, is that you?" the caller answered back, it was Meyrin's mom

"Mom! Why did you call? How did you know that I'm here? How did you—" but her questions for her mother were distracted when suddenly she heard someone shouted loudly over the other line, and in the tone of the voice, it was obviously her dad.

"What?!" she said in surprise after hearing his father's yell for her, "B-But"

"NO buts!" another shout was heard but this time it was way louder. She didn't know why but she predicted that it was somehow Sakuno's fault.

"Nee Meyrin, I think you should follow your dad even just for now. It's bad for his health to make him mad just like now… Please understand, my dear" her mother added in the phone conversation

"But mom, I don't want to—"

"Just for the last time, at least see your father, talk to him…"

"Mom, you know the reason… why don't you let me do what I want?!"

"Please, just for your father's sake! You should explain everything to him, if you want him to understand you…"

Meyrin felt unease and spoke again, "Fine… I'll be back! But as soon as I settle things here… is that okay?"

"That's fine… I'm hanging up now, bye…"

"Bye…"

She returned the phone and leaned on the wall weakly. _Why now?!_ She demanded inside. She walked back to the dining room with her body shaking in fear. She didn't know what to do and how to say it, but then, she couldn't withdraw from what she had done, so she gave it a try…

"I'm sorry… to interfere… but… I need to say something…" they all looked at her and watched seriously.

"Go ahead…" Rinko answered back

She opened her mouth, looked at Ryoma and gave heaved her very last deep sigh…

"I'm going back to America…"

End of Chapter

* * *

**(A/N):** huwah! I'm really sorry for uploading this chapter for soooo looonng…. I had a problem and me and my family had a family trip… And also, I couldn't satisfy myself in the middle part (the dating) so I repeated it for almost trice… there are only a chapter left then the epilogue… thank you so much for keeping in touch with this story… and I'm planning to have a sequel for this… and like what I've said, I'm still planning…. XD ahahah!! Well… reviews are always welcome, tell me if you liked the chapter or not… and by the way, the very last chapter (chapter 7) might also be uploaded sooner or a little longer, since there will be a lot of explanations and resolutions… hahaha! - Thanks again!! 


	8. Ironic

**Autumn's Promise**

By: **InuShikaCho**

**Disclaimer:** Before the story will end… I'm going to say this again… ahahah! I really do not own Prince of Tennis! All of them…! I feel sad… oh no…

"Here it is… the last chapter then the epilogue… awts. Before I start, I want to thank you for loving/liking my story… adding it to your favorites… I really appreciated that… Okay… Chapter 7, is up!

* * *

Chapter 7: **Ironic**

"I'm going back to America…" she said it, looking back at everyone." I'm really sorry..." Everyone kept quiet especially Ryoma who was surprised in his seat, yet it was not obvious at all. Deep inside again, he felt like he was becoming a cocky person again and at the same time he was starting to confuse himself from what Tomoka had told him before. He rested his elbow in the table and looked in the opposite place where Meyrin stood.

"T-That's okay, Meyrin..." Rinko distracted the silence. Immediately, she looked at Ryoma who was looking away from Meyrin's stare for him. Nanjirou didn't like the atmosphere so he started to talk.

"If that's the case, then we should be celebrating a farewell for her!" he announced but he received a shout from his wife. "Nanjirou!"

"Aunt Rinko, its okay that can be great..." Meyrin smiled and sat beside Ryoma but she didn't look at him. She knew how he would react after knowing this. She really didn't want to go back to America. But then, she couldn't resist her father after knowing the truth. When she looked at Ryoma still he wasn't looking at her at all. She tried to speak to him but she couldn't have a chance. Somebody interrupted her opportunity.

"But Meyrin-chan, when are you leaving?" Nanako asked as she offered a drink.

"I'll finish something tomorrow and on the following day, I'll leave…" she answered back as she accepted it.

"Why so sudden?" at last he spoke. Meyrin felt enlightened though it was a question. She looked at him but still, she felt uncomfortable with Ryoma's presence.

"Ha?" Meyrin said, "because… of… a-a family problem…" she gave a weird face while saying this words and Ryoma felt like something different was going on. "My father is having a problem… and…"

"That's enough" Ryoma added with a cold voice, "Its okay…"

They continued the fun but the aura of the two couple inside the house was totally different than the aura they felt when they arrived from a date. Ryoma stood up from his seat and took out a can of ponta out of the refrigerator. He was still confused. Either he's worried for Sakuno a lot or he's disappointed to see Meyrin leave his side again. Meyrin felt sad and watched him left the room. She created a frown and it showed. Rinko felt worry and tapped her hand telling her to follow him outside. Thus, she followed him out of the room and felt like she wanted to explain some things, somehow.

She opened the sliding door and saw him sitting in the wooden floor outside the room. He was drinking his favorite soda again while he was staring the dark wide sky filled with stars above. She took her step and it sounded on the floor. Ryoma got alarmed but he didn't look back. He saw her sitting there beside him with her hands around her waist. There were no actions or even voices heard. It was complete silence around them. But after a 10 minute silence, she couldn't help herself but to talk and apologize.

"I'm really sorry…" she said, moving her head lower.

"What for?" he answered as he took another sip from his drink

She looked at him, "The sudden departure… You know I don't want to repeat things all over…"

"I told you its okay… I know something like this will happen again…" he answered back, playing the can in his hands. He felt the cold drink in his warm palm and at the same time a cold breeze came that made the surrounding more grief. But when he spoke again, something was revealed. "Nee Meyrin, tell me the truth…"

"Truth?" she got puzzled, "What truth?"

"Back then, your eyes were avoiding my questions and stares… You seem like you're hiding something, is there?" Ryoma continued making it more seriously. Meyrin was surprised to hear it. She moved away from Ryoma and her eyes got widened, when she placed her hands covering her mouth. Tears were starting to appear in her eyes with the fact that she was already busted from the lies she created. She didn't think that Ryoma would be the first one to notice it.

"The truth…" hesitating to continue

Yet, Ryoma ignored her tears, "yes…" Another silence again, but she just then realized that it was too late to find another alibi so she confessed in the end.

"All of them are lies!" she shouted looking at Ryoma with tears flowing down to her chin. He was totally surprised, didn't expect that what he observed was true. "The truth is, I escaped myself from America…" she cried and continued.

"My mom knew about it but my father doesn't. I tried to force them but he was the only one who refused my decision and couldn't understand my reasons… I broke his rules just for me to see you again right after what I've heard that you're here in Japan, your achievement and when I received your exact location, I persuaded my mother to help me and she did. I escaped from the house and… I'm here… I told him so many times but he didn't even listen to me just for once! I don't want to go back Ryoma-kun! I don't want to "

"I see…" that was the only thing he answered. He forgave her from what she lied and he already convinced himself to follow what Tomoka had told him before. But before he could continue he felt warmth in his waist, it was Meyrin embracing him tightly with unstoppable tears in her eyes. Ryoma thought once again. He also felt the same way but then, he can't control her life anymore. He also made a lie inside because of his pity over her.

"I lied…" she murmured, "I'm sorry! I was scared that you'll avoid me if you will know the truth. I don't want to lose you again, Ryoma! For me, you're the only thing that's left in my life…"

But still, seeing the girl he really loved was more difficult when you know that you can't do anything for her. He gave a courage look as he recalled the words, _If you end up confusing yourself, don't hesitate to follow your heart._ "Meyrin, I want to say something…" it was the right time, he thought.

"Come back with me to America!" she claimed embracing him more tightly, "I'll do anything you want! Just come back with me in America!"

He was stopped again. He's starting to feel sympathy again. He looked at Meyrin, "Meyrin, it's—"

"I'll even make you forget Sakuno! I'll make you happy more than what she had show you! Like what I said, I'll do anything for you! I know you haven't forgotten her during these past few days! Please, come with me…"

He took out his hands and grabbed her in her shoulders, pushing a little farther away from his body. "Wait Meyrin!"

"I want you more than anyone else…" she murmured for the last time

_Everyone knows that you'll always end up with the person you really love… who will completes you._ He saw her and felt ashamed. "I'm sorry…" he said, "But can you give me time to think about it? For me… it's to fast and… confusing"

She cried again and felt miserable. His pity came over him again that caused him to breakdown. He stretched out his hand again and pulled Meyrin back to his chest. He felt her tears in his shirt as she started to tremble inside his arms. "Can you wait?" he murmured closely in her ears. Then, she nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist. She didn't want to let go. She even wished that, that night will not end anymore. Because the only place she feel accepted and at home was only felt whenever he was beside her.

The next day, it felt like it was a start of a gloomy day. Dark clouds occupied the wide sky and cold breeze were starting to appear. Every corner of Japan was filled with sadness and coldness, so as the Echizen Residence. Ryoma and Meyrin, once again, were left at home. Ever since they woke up, they haven't talked so much not like before. No words, question or even topic were discussed. They were almost a meter away from one another. Just like when, Meyrin came with plates in her hands and saw Ryoma sitting alone in the dining room and in an instant, he excused himself telling her that he was going to have tennis. Sadly and disappointed, she arranged the plates in the cabinet. _How long is this going to take?_ She asked herself.

He was hitting the tennis ball backhand and forehand, alternately. He was still thinking about his decision. He didn't think that everything will end up this way and he totally regretted it. Just because of a little sympathy over love, everything turned out miserable. He never wanted to leave another person's side but then, he knew what she would feel if she was not chosen. The worst thing she didn't want to feel was to be rejected. In his very last shot, he gave a deep smash. At the same time, she came bringing him a tray of tea. He just watched her placing the tray in the empty seat as he was waiting for his ball roll back to him. "Have a tea…" Meyrin offered smiling at him as if nothing bad happened between the both of them. He sat beside her with his racket placed in his lap. He took a cup and sipped. He realized that he was making things worse, he was the problem, and it was about time for him to solve for it.

He placed the cup back to the tray and looked at Meyrin, "You're dressed up, where are you going?"

"I'm going to school, I need to tell them that I need to leave Japan and drop myself in class…" she answered, looking the opposite way.

"How about visiting her?" he suddenly said, talking about her confined cousin.

Her emotions for Sakuno returned. Her hands created another weak fist and burst out anger, "VISIT?! WHY WOULD I VISIT HER AFTER WHAT SHE HAVE DONE TO ME?!"

He looked away, "Why don't just give her a peek and tell her you're leaving? Besides, she's your cousin right, she still have the rights to know about it…"

"I won't!" ending up with her walking out the tennis court and he just watched her leaving. He never felt ashamed for himself telling her about it. He knew how much she hated Sakuno. But then, he knew how things will end, she will go there but he doesn't have enough possibilities that she'll apologize quickly.

He smiled a little as he stood up carrying his racket again. He walked to the middle part of the court and started to serve tennis. _Someone who completes me?_ He said talking to himself as he was hitting the ball. _It means, past or present?_ He ran, following the bounce of the ball back to him. Another turn was hit and he started to become serious. _The truth is…_ he panted, _I still love her…_ He followed the ball again but he felt something odd when he recalled a memory in his mind and it caused him to slow down. _I got afraid for the consequences that may happen if I refuse Meyrin's affection for me_. He stopped with his foot barely on the ground. _I lied_. _There is only one person... a girl whom I always thought of. She was never been erased. In fact, I'm jailed in a memory of hers… and yet, I don't want to regret of being jailed. She's the only one who completed me… The warmth that I've been searching for, I've seen it before… when we were still together…_

"Damn!" he demanded bouncing another ball from his pocket. _Completes me…_

It was almost dusk and the sun was about to set. Meyrin got out of a store inside the mall. She just bought plane ticket to America for two. She stared at it for almost 5 minutes and wondered what will be Ryoma's answer for him. She placed the ticket in her bag as she stopped outside a flower shop. It caught her attention and when she looked inside of it seeing a lot of flowers inside, she recalled only one person, Sakuno. She felt anger and rage but when she also remembered what Ryoma had told her that morning she realized that he does have a point. After a while, she was walking down the lobby holding a bouquet of different flowers in her hands. She approached the nurse in the counter and asked for her cousin's room number.

Inside the room, Sakuno was lying in the white bed and she just woke up from a deep sleep. She looked on her right and saw her best friend arranging a bouquet of flowers, she stared her for a long time and felt nostalgic. She was been confined inside the hospital for more than a week and she haven't seen the school, her house or even the mall. Tomoka saw her awake. "At last you're finally awake…" she said placing the last rose inside the vase.

She smiled as she sat and leaned on the wall from her bed. "Another flowers?" she looked at it and felt comfortable and enlightened. "Whom did it came from?"

Tomoka looked at her and asked her still feeling disappointed and upset, "What would you do if I told you it came from Ryoma?"

Silence. Sakuno looked surprised and Tomoka knew that she'll react that way but then, when she looked at her once again, she saw her smiling, "I wouldn't believe you…"

"It's as if you're calling me a liar?" she said sarcastically.

"No!" she shouted and looked away afterwards. She gave a sad look as she saw dark clouds merging in the sky outside. "Everyone knows that he would never do such a thing… right now…"

Suddenly, Meyrin came with a straight face. But when she heard somebody talking inside the room, she took a peek quietly and afterwards she hid herself behind the open door.

"He honestly gave this for you. He also told me to let you know his apologies…" Tomoka said facing Sakuno with her emotions in anger. She couldn't say a thing and realized that it might be true. She was totally shocked with the unknown-truth fact.

Tomoka's brows met and she shouted loud "Sakuno, you didn't tell me a single thing about what happened?! I looked like an idiot who couldn't answer a simple question from anyone! I was known to be your best friend and I supposed to know anything even, just a single thing…" she was starting to have her demands

"I'm sorry…" that was all Sakuno said

Tomoka touched her hair as she moved it back and forth, making an irritating movement, "I'm so confused!"

"I didn't tell you anything because I was scared that you'll avoid me. You also liked him…"

"I built a fans club but I'm not head over hills in-love with him… It may be looked that way but it's something that you don't need to be serious about!"

"I-I'm sorry…" she trembled

Tomoka touched her forehead and calmed herself down. She just thought that it might be too much and Sakuno might get sick again. She looked at her once again and talked to her, but this time it was a calm one. "I never thought that you'll end up like this? You two looked really stupid?! I can't believe this! How can you survive such a thing? Are you just going to lose like that?"

Suddenly, Sakuno started to lower down her head as she grabbed the cloth above her tightly. Losing Ryoma was the worst thing that happened to her. She totally breakdown and she didn't keep it. Everyone also saw it when she fainted inside the gym. But honestly, what can she do for him? "You think I'm okay?" she murmured, "How can I be if I know that I'm much more affected and in pain?!" she looked at Tomoka with tears starting to flow down from her eyes. "I love him so much and he was the only one who I fallen for! But what can I do, Ryoma chose it? He decided it! He knows his feelings more than I do! And maybe…" she gasped air and started to cry out loud, "maybe my cousin is right! I deserve all of these! I stole him away from her! In the first place, the girl he first met and fell for was not me! And thus, I really do steal him! But then…" she curled her body in the bed feeling a little desperate, "It's unfair! For me this love is unfair!"

Tomoka's eyes got widened from what Sakuno had said. There were also tears appearing in the side of her eyes. She wanted to help Sakuno. Tomoka walked closer to her and caressed her back as she comforted her, "S-Sakuno…"

Outside the room, Meyrin was leaning on the wall with her whole body in shock. She heard everything loud and clear. She slowly leaned down ending up with her knees firmly on the floor. The flowers she brought fell down to the floor and her hands covered her mouth as she said inside, _what have I done?! What happened to me?! Why did I do that to her?! I became so selfish and worst is… I showed it to the only person who accepted me thoroughly… I… I'm sorry Sakuno… _"What have I done…?"

Right after everything came back to normal, Tomoka sat beside Sakuno in the bed and offered her a glass of water. Sakuno accepted it and sadly she stared the flowers in the vase. And then again, Tomoka spoke serenely.

"Ryoma gave me a call earlier… He asked me your condition again…" Sakuno turned away from the roses and stared the floor instead, "and told me that Meyrin is about to go back in America tomorrow…"

Her eyes showed surprised, _she didn't even tell me?!_

"That's not all, he even told me that she asked him to go with her in America…" Sakuno was surprised once more but pretended that she doesn't.

"So both of them are leaving…" Sakuno thought

"N-No, he hasn't answered her yet… he said he needs time to think…" Tomoka said. She didn't know to react but one thing was for sure, she'll continue herself from the decision she had, "Nee, Sakuno… What are you going to do? Tomorrow is the same day for you to leave the hospital…?"

Sakuno looked Tomoka and smiled, "I thought a lot of things and learned a lot of lessons. Whatever will be his decision, what I though and decided will still be my answer!"

"I guess, I'll support you in the end…" Suddenly, somebody knocked on the door, it was a nurse.

"Good Evening Sakuno, so as you Tomoka!" the nurse greeted holding a flowers in her hands, "Somebody left this a while a go… a flower from one of your friends, I guess?"

"Wow, Another flower again…" Sakuno joked, "Whom did it came from?"

"She didn't tell her name but she asked me to give this to you… she also gave a note… Here!" the nurse said giving her directly.

_She? Is it Meyrin?_ "T-Thank you!"

The night had totally come. She walked down the street with her hands placed near her mouth as she breathed. She rubbed it afterwards and embraced herself. She stared her path and saw nothing but darkness and a small light coming from the light post. She could still remember everything she heard way back from the hospital. Her eyes had opened to the truth. She was never been like that before and she promised that, that type of character of hers will never show up again. She felt a little relieved and a nervous since she was about to hear Ryoma's answer about the trip. _Whatever will be his decision… I should accept it… even though it may hurt me. _She took out the plane tickets again and stared it. But something caught her attention, when she looked at the light post near Ryoma's house and looked at it clearly, her heart jumped and she was starting getting anxious.

"Ryoma-kun, is that you?" she shouted to that person and ran towards him.

"Ah, Meyrin…" Ryoma looked at her and noticed something strange, "I was waiting for you the whole time!"

"Really?" she jumped in joy, "Sorry for keeping you waiting here outside… aren't you cold?"

"N-No, not at all…" he looked away; _you should also know how to sacrifice the un-chosen one and open her eyes to reality…_ "Meyrin… about the question you asked me last night…"

"Do you already have an answer?" Meyrin asked trying to be courage enough to face it.

…_that there is something or someone much better than you…_ "I already have my decision…"

Meyrin looked at him with a big smile. She was starting to hesitate to hear his answer. But, she can't do anything anymore. _I love you…_

The following day, everyone was outside the gate while a taxi was stopped in front of the house. Rinko, Nanako and Nanjirou were saying goodbyes while Ryoma and Meyrin placed the bags at the trunk of the car. When they were almost done, they approached them back and said their last words.

Rinko started, "It's so sad that you already need to leave…"

"That's okay, Aunt Rinko! I really had a great time with all of you again, nee Ryoma-kun?" Meyrin added

"S-Sure…" he answered acting the same again, snobby.

"Take good care of her Ryoma!" Nanako joked

"I know!" Ryoma answered, getting the last bag beside him and placed it in the trunk. "We're leaving…"

"Bye! Thank you for everything!" Meyrin bowed down as she thanked them, "Let's go Ryoma-kun!

"Bye!" Ryoma ended as they both rode the taxi.

"TAKE CARE!" Rinko and Nanako shouted waving at them inside

"Thank you!" Meyrin spoke as she waved back. The taxi had left and their next stop was the airport. Along the way, Ryoma stared the street as he thought of her once again, "Sakuno…" he mumbled.

End Of Chapter

* * *

**(A/N): **Yes, that was the last chapter… and the next one is the epilogue… Here comes the ending, hurray! Thanks for supporting autumn's promise! Let's see, ahahaha! XD I really hope you liked it! Reviews are welcome and gladly appreciated it! Thanks for loving and liking my story! It's really a great honor for me! Arigato minna-san!! InuShikaCho 


	9. Epilogue

Autumn's Promise

**InuShikaCho**

Disclaimer: Until the very end of this story, I honestly do not own anything related to Prince of Tennis, except for this fan fiction. Tee hee!

* * *

Epilogue

The taxi door opened as it stopped outside the hospital entrance. He was so impatient to see her once again. He immediately ran off from the taxi and entered the building. His body was trembling in excitement. He approached the reception table and asked for a room number. After, he continued himself from running towards an open door. The final decision was made, _Sakuno I'm here… I'm back… I made it... at last I can see you again…_ he stopped. He entered the room and his eyes showed surprise as he said a name, "Sakuno!" he was speechless. He saw no one except for a nurse who was fixing the bed sheets. He then, saw a vase which was occupied by a bouquet of flowers which was so familiar to him.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" the nurse asked walking towards him, holding another sheets in her hands.

"…The patient…" he answered anxiously, "…the patient who took this room, where is she?!"

"Ah, Miss Ryuzaki? She just logged-out this morning…" the nurse answered back, "Are you a friend?"

"Uhmm…" he was surprised to hear it.

He got pissed off because Tomoka didn't even tell him anything. "Ah, y-yeah…" then he left the room again, walking fast with his face disappointed. _Tomoka why didn't you tell me?!_ He demanded inside. He took out his phone and nervously, he pressed Tomoka's cell phone number. He waited for her answer but no one picked up the phone. "Damn! Answer the phone!" he shouted in anger. As he called again, the phone rang.

"Hello?" the receiver answered

"Tomoka!" he shouted, "Where is she?!"

"R-Ryoma?" Tomoka answered back in surprise, "W-Who are you talking about?"

"Sakuno! Where is she?!" he shouted again

"Don't shout! It hurts!" Tomoka demanded, "Of course she's in the hospital!"

"Are you making fun of me?" he had enough, "She's not here!"

"No way! I told her to wait for me!"

"The nurse told me that she already left!"

"Don't worry I'll call her…" Tomoka said as she hanged up the phone.

He hit the white wall with his fist. He doesn't know what to do next. _Sakuno where are you?_ He demanded again inside. He doesn't know why but he felt nervous. He wished and prayed that Sakuno was alright. As he went out of the hospital, he stopped. He thought of a place where she might have been. And when he got an idea, he took a taxi and rode to it at once.

"Seishun Gakuen…" he said.

The school, he thought. It may be the first place that she might have visit because he knew that she miss her friends a lot. But as he dropped by in the school, he felt something strange. Students were walking inside the school while the others were roaming around. _Tennis courts…_ he thought as he ran towards the tennis club. He looked around and asked students but no one answered his question. He's starting to become hopeless. His tension was starting to increase and he felt like his eyes were starting to produce tears. _Sakuno… where are you? I'm back… I didn't leave at all! I want to see you again…_

Flashback

"I made my decision" Ryoma spoke as he walked out of the light post, "…I'm sorry…"

In surprise, Meyrin couldn't speak a thing and moved a step backward as she looked away, "I knew it…"

"Meyrin, the way we had started when we were young is already gone. I like you just like before but I love Sakuno more than anyone else. I'm sorry to make you believe in a lie. I accepted your affections right back in the school because I got myself pity over you and I know that you'll feel depress. I'm very sorry…"

"So what I thought was right! Whenever we're together I was never been a part inside your mind!" she started to cry, "I made the biggest mistake in my life…"

"I'm really sorry…" he apologized once more

"About the offer, does it mean its no?"

"Y-Yes…" he answered silently. But he was shocked to see a smile and a laugh in Meyrin's face.

"There is no turning back, Ryoma-kun!" she ended, "this makes me feel stupid" her laughed slowly turned out to crying. Ryoma felt another pity. He stretched out his hand and wanted to give her at least a comfort. But as he moved to her closer she avoided him quickly.

"Don't!" she shouted, "Don't feel me sympathy again! I'm fine… It's just that I don't want to feel rejected. Don't worry, in a minute or later, I'll stop..." she said covering her face with her numb hands.

"Meyrin…" he murmured, "Thank you…" his body moved back as her body ran towards him and leaned on his. Her tears marked his shirt as she gave a loud whimper.

End of Flashback

He was standing alone outside a huge gate before him. He pressed the doorbell but nobody answered his call. He made himself calm as possible and though not to feel tense to avoid trouble. He pressed it for the last time but it was still the same. "AAAH!!" he shouted with grinding teeth and slamming of palm on the wall. Suddenly, something vibrated inside his pocket, it was a phone call. His hand trembled as he took his phone out. He prayed that the caller will be somehow connected in solving his current problem, luckily it was. "Tomoka!" he shouted as he answered the phone call, "Did you find her? Where is she?!"

"I told you not to shout!" Tomoka demanded, "Listen to me carefully, I called her. She told me that she's in a place where everything started. I also don't know where it is but it looks like she's in a crowded place since I heard a lot of voices in the background…"

Ryoma think deeply, _everything started?__Crowded place?_ He found an answer, "The train station!" he shouted again, "Sakuno is in the train station!"

"Are you sure?"

"I first met him in the train station" he started walking, "I'll go there right away…

"Okay, I'll see you there…"

He ran as fast as he could. He felt his heart beating to fast. He panted at the same time. He felt relieved and joy. After the long wait, he can finally see her again. And without doubt, he will tell her how much he loves her. It's the biggest opportunity for him and he won't let it pass anymore.

He heard the last train left as he ran quickly in the stairs. When he reached the top, fewer people were around. He looked sideway to see if she's still around. As he looked to the right, somebody caught his attention. There he saw a figure of a girl whom he couldn't wait to see. Slowly, he walked towards her and as she turned to him. Her eyes showed surprise after feeling his body leaning to hers and shouted, "Sakuno!" then, she felt him caressing her back as her embrace became tighter. "At last I found you…"

"Ryoma-kun?" she startled

"Sakuno, I'm here!" he said again with his hands grabbing Sakuno's shoulders

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I didn't leave, I-I…" he was stopped after he received a slap from Sakuno's pale hand

"Shouldn't you be in America?" she demanded, "What are you still doing here?!"

"Can't you see, I'm back?! I chose you over her! Everything was a big mistake!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"The reason why I left you was all a lie. I ever wanted it to be this way! I got myself pity over her. I really don't care who gets first and came last in my life. Sakuno, I love you more than anyone else!" he spoke out and placed his arms around Sakuno's body. It became tighter as he whispered beside her ears how much he loves her.

She didn't move a thing and it was on purpose. She let him embrace her for a while. _What have I decided will be my decision in the very end… I'm sorry…_ her tears were showing but she stopped them from falling. "I'm sorry…" she said which made Ryoma wonder. He doesn't know what she really meant with the apology. He was supposed to be apologizing. "I'm sorry Ryoma-kun, but we can't continue this anymore…" she added

Ryoma moved back, "We can't continue what?!"

"Everything!" she said, "Everything went out wrong! If we continue this, everything will get worse! I'm scared with what will happen next!"

"Is it because of Meyrin? I explained to her all and she accepted it!"

"It has nothing to deal with her…" she claimed

"Then why?"

"Ryoma-kun, I know that this isn't what we both wanted! When I got confined, that was the time when I totally opened my eyes to the truth. We'll end up confusing ourselves again! We'll hurt each other just like how painful it is right now, or maybe more! I can't continue this anymore… I just can't…"

His eyes turned to her and felt depressed from what she had said. He wanted to touch her but something inside of him stopped. He stared her eyes and saw tears flowing down from it. Her face turned red as she gave another lines and as she looked back to him.

"I don't want to be like this anymore… I don't want to feel pain just like before… That's why I'm giving up everything.

Ryoma looked down his head while Sakuno wiped her tears away. She gave a courage look and stood up straight. _I know you understand me well… For me, you're the last person who I really love…_ "I'm leaving…" she ended, giving a bow for him. She moved a step and pretended to be strong but Ryoma's grip stopped her. She could feel his touch trembling in her skin. And she couldn't deny how much she missed his warmth; the warmth that neglected her so much. _Ryoma-kun_

"Don't go…" Ryoma whispered. Sakuno looked at him and saw traces of tears. She was surely surprised to see him cry for her. But then, she stayed to her decision,

"I'm sorry…" that was all she said while removing his grip weakly. She started to take steps with her hands covering her mouth. She wanted to turn back but she didn't continue. She hoped that somehow Ryoma will turn to her again and stop her for the last time.

_Nee, Ryoma-kun, I wonder if you'll hate me for what have I done… For me, this is the easiest way to make things better even though it hurts so much… I hope you'll understand. And I know that you know how much I love you… I'm really sorry…_

Suddenly, his numbness disappeared when he heard a loud crash coming from the street outside the station. _SAKUNO!_ He thought. He ran quickly towards the huge crowd in the street. He persistently excused himself from the people around as he saw dark smoke in the center and heard a lot of whispers. He prayed that nothing happened to her and when he escaped from the crowd all he ever did, was to scream her name for the last time "SAKUNO!"

-To be Continued…-

* * *

"Man, do I suck? Ending up with a tragedy again… ouch… I'm sorry for those who didn't like my epilogue. The sequel will be posted soon, and I'm sure the updates will be slower than autumn's Promise, since I'm going back to school again. But don't worry, I'll finish it just like how Autumn's Promise ended… ouch. That's all! Hope you'll read the sequel of it, _Gemini's Sweet Desire_. Thank you for reading and loving 'Autumn's promise!' See you around next time! Ja Nee! InuShikaCho" 


End file.
